Broken Decembers
by Niknakz93
Summary: Centuries alone can drive a man mad, but some have a purpose for existing, whether its love or revenge, sometimes those two can coincide with each other with a random act of kindness. Elijah/OC R&R!
1. 1808

**Broken Decembers**

_"We were the Kings and Queens of promise_

_We were the victims of ourselves_

_Maybe the children of a lesser God_

_Between Heaven and Hell_

_Heaven and Hell."_

-Kings and Queens- 30 Seconds To Mars

_xXx_

_Dijon, France 1808_

The grass was soft under my feet as I walked through the meadow, the long grass skimming my hands as I did so, looking up at the clear blue sky.

It was July. Summer. A beautiful season. My summer dress was long and beige, a golden tint to it. A straw summer hat on my head tied with a cream ribbon. My feet were bare.

"Sophia!" I heard my friend, Georgia, call for me.

I looked around and saw her sat up the cherry tree, smiling down at me. She was always so very adventurous. Even though we were both twenty one, she acted as if she was still a small child of about seven.

Her hair was dead straight and ginger, adding to her bright bronze eyes, and now her smile was wide as she jumped down with a giggle and hugged me, making me recieve a faceful of hair.

"I cannot believe you are leaving town." she sighed to me, eyes sad. I smiled a little and nodded.

"It saddens me too, but all good things must come to an end."

"You must be excited about the wedding though! A Lord no less!"

I nodded, almost like the mechanics of a clock.

"Yes..." I said, glancing down at the daisys on the earthy floor.

Now I sighed and forced out a smile. "Yes, it is very exciting."

Georgia continued to gush.

"Eric de Langais is so handsome! A cousin of the King! Fancy that!"

"Yes, fancy that."

Now I raised a hand to my sun colored hair and sighed once more. "I must return."

"Write to me, you must promise me." She said, tears trickling from her eyes and onto her chemise dress. She hugged me once more and I chuckled. "Of course, sweetie. I promise you."

She walked back with me to the chateau holding my hand, laughing with me the whole way.

It was going to be hard to say goodbye to my family and friends to go and live with this... man I'd never even met other than once. He was... charming enough, but I felt like a jewel in his collection. That he didn't ask me to marry him for love, but for looks, connections and my families wealth.

I didn't believe in love, not in that way. If I found someone that was truly worth loving, I would soon drive them away no doubt with my outspokeness. I was pretty enough to make the men want me. Petite and deep golden hair that fell in thick dark curls halfway down my back My eyes were a deep and endless ocean colored. My family were the richest in Dijon, the Mauvais family name very well known amongst the Barons, Lords and Viscounts.

The carriage was ready and loaded now, and my Father walked out, saw me and made a beeline.

"Sophia, dear Cherie... are you ready?"

I nodded and sighed delicately. "Yes Papa. It is such a shame mother is not here to see this..."

Father sighed and nodded. "She's up with the other angels like herself now."

Now I smiled and embraced him for a moment. "Mama is happy now." then let him go as the driver came over and told us it was time to leave.

Now the other servant walked forwards with my little Labrador puppy, Fleur. I took her into my arms and smiled. "Thank you." now with a light swish of my hair, I walked over to the carriage and was helped inside, my servant slipping me a pair of shoes to put on over my bare ones. I smiled my thanks.

But inside I was screaming.

**-BD-**

I absentmindedly stroked Fleurs soft golden fur now as the carriage travelled through the night. Now I yawned a little, looking out the window through the slightly opened curtains at the full moon that was shining brightly down upon the dirt road as we rolled through the deep woods.

Now I glanced at Father, but he was asleep, his head lolling onto his shoulder, making me smile a little-

Ever since my mother had died giving birth to my sister, she had gotten so ill that she sadly perished. My sister too, had died just a mere year later.

Their loss had hit us hard, and made Father want me to have a safe and secure future, and that was where my... soon to be husband came in. He was a good match for me, and our family would never have money problems again.

Father doted on me, for I was his only daughter.

The carriage jolted a little now, making Father jolt awake and scowl. "They cannot drive, can they?" I chuckled, then screamed as the carriage suddenly fell on one side, my father grabbing me into his arms before we could crash into the side.

Fleur was whimpering now as the crash and splintering of wood stopped.

"Are you ok?" Father asked, and I nodded, moving my hair from my eyes and realized we were on our sides, blood on my dress- Father had hit his lip, splitting it.

"Stay here." he told me, holding my hand for a fraction too long.

I could almost hear my own heartbeat now as it thumped frantically against my chest, trying to break free it felt like.

Now I heard a scuffle and Fleur ran from my arms and out the broken window.

"Fleur!" I called, groaning and pushed the broken door further open, running after her while Father scolded the driver who didn't seem to have a clue how the wheel had been ripped off, tipping us over. The horses were long gone, fled from the scene.

Now I ran into the shadowy woods after the little Labrador, calling for her.

"Fleur?" I now said with a gasp- the running had exhausted me out. I heard a yapping, then a small golden figure ran past me back towards the carriage.

"Stop!" I called, feeling frustrated with the damn animal now. I sighed and turned, only to gasp in shock at the man stood before me, eyes dark in the moonlit woods.

I backed away and picked up the hem of my creamy dress and chuckled. "Hello?"

The man stepped forwards, the twigs underneath his feet snapped, making me jolt violently. Now I saw his face. The face of a demon.

I gasped once more, then turned to run, but the man grabbed my hair and pulled me back with a scream of pain and terror from me.

He forced me onto the ground now, grabbing my scarf and ripped it off, suddenly lunging forwards and biting into my neck

I hit his chest, trying to throw him off, but he bit all the harder and pinned me down even more, letting out a snarl that was more suited for an animal than human.

Now I felt more weaker than a newborn kitten, hardly any blood left in my soft form. But suddenly, there was a new pain as he was ripped off me and thrown backwards, a new snarl echoing from somewhere.

It seemed someone else had arrived, and I saw that new person literally rip my attackers head off, dropping him to the floor with a muffled thump.

Now my "saviour" turned to me and walked over to me, crouching down and turned me over onto my back.

Everything just went black.

**-BD-**

_Monsters in the woods... they'd attacked us..._

_Faces like demons..._

I awoke with a start and gasp, shaking a little. Where was I? Where was Papa? Where was everyone?

The room I was in was elegant and large, I myself was on a soft cream bed. My own I soon realized.

I was home somehow.

Had it all been a dream?

I heard a noise echo from downstairs and frowned, getting up, then gasped at the sight of blood on my dress. It looked old, but the sunlight streaming into the room meant that it was morning. Someone... or something had taken me back to my house.

Now I felt my bare feet touch the cold wood of my bedroom floor, then made my way to the door, picking up the paperweight, of all things to use as a weapon...

As I walked down the wide sweeping stairs, I heard footsteps that weren't my own, then they suddenly stopped.

"Who's there?" I called out, trying not to let the whimper enter my voice- that was a sign of weakness.

Now a man stepped from the drawing room, a glass of red wine in his hand as he looked up at me. I lowered my poor choice of weapon as I saw intrigued oak eyes and matching long hair to his shoulders. He was dressed as elegantly as Father had been.

He set the glass down and I just stared, then asked, rather rudely.

"Who are you."

He didn't reply, but merely said. "Are you ok?"

I was taken aback by that so much that it was my reaction to nod and say. "Yes." then I wondered...

"Was it you that... helped in the woods?"

Now the man nodded and walked forwards, taking me by suprise so much that I stepped backwards and tripped over the hem of my dress. A flash from the corner of my eye and I felt him helping me to my feet.

How had he gotten to me so very fast-?

"I apologize for startling you. It wasn't my intention." he now told me, making me nod a little, unsure of the situation.

"I accept." was all I could mumble, then I managed to ask. "Who are you?"

"Elijah." was his answer, then he inclined his head for me to show him the same courtesy. "Sophia Mauvais." I said, feeling nervous- what the hell was this man, Elijah, doing in my house-?

"Where's Papa?" I now asked with a jolt, looking around frantically.

"Sophia-"

_"Where is he! What have you done to him-!"_

Elijah grabbed my wrists and made me face him, staring into my eyes. "Calm down and listen." he just said in a clear voice and I felt myself calming down enough to let him remove his hands and sigh.

"There was an accident with the carriage. I heard the screams."

Now I nodded and said quietly. "Thank you for helping like that..."

He was taken aback by that, I saw the suprise in his eyes at my words. "You are welcome." he now said, then turned back to his glass and raised it to his lips.

I could see him now, surveying me through his dark eyes-

As if he didn't have a clue what to do with me now.

**Well, since you all seem to feel I neglect writing Elijah in my main story of "A Rose By Another Name" here we are! A whole story to get you to change your mind;D anyway, been thinking about this story for a good while and Elijah is such a interesting and sweet guy, so lets get this story started:D reviews are very much loved! Hope you all like itXD x Nicc**


	2. Intriguing

I kept my eyes on my strange saviour now as I walked into the kitchen and looked for something to eat.

When I did find some pasta and premade sauce, I was at a total loss at how to cook it. As I reached for a match, a hand caught my wrist, then a chuckle.

"Why don't you let me?"

Now I pulled my hand away with a scowl, staring up at Elijah.

"I am perfectly capable of cooking on my own without any assistance _thank you._"

He chuckled once more, then walked over to the table and sat himself down on one of the chairs, watching me with amusement in his eyes, as if he found my antics funny.

I ignored him now and stared around the kitchen for a pot. I think I needed to heat some water over an open fire right?

A moment later, I dropped the pan and it rolled to Elijahs feet. He bent down and picked it up, letting me take it, that look of curiousity still in his eyes as I turned away.

He was way too fascinated with me.

Just who the hell was he-?

Now as I went to tip the pasta in, the hand caught me again as he said. "Sit down, you are going to hurt yourself in a moment."

"No I'm not! Sit down or be gone."

Elijah didn't move, then moved back to his seat and watched.

A moment later...

_"Ouch-!" _I cried as the hot water scalded my hand, making me jump backwards, spilling some of the boiling water onto the flagstones below me.

Elijah sighed now and shook his head, getting up and taking my hand in his, looking at it for a second, then told me to put it in cold water.

For some reason I listened and made a beeline for the nearest bowl of relieving cold water.

When I returned to the kitchen, the pasta was simmering away, and Elijah was chopping up tomatoes. Now he set the knife aside and raised an eyebrow at me.

"You have learnt your lesson, I trust?"

I nodded in distaste, then sighed, sitting down on his vacated seat.

"Something troubling you?" he asked, putting the tomatoes onto a clean plate, cleaning the knife with a new rag.

I shook my head and just mumbled, not expecting him to hear.

"I'm getting married in a week."

"Who to? A nice gentleman I hope?" he said, suprising me- he had good hearing. I nodded. "He is a cousin of the Prince."

Elijah looked impressed. "It seems I am in the presence of royalty, then."

"Oh, no. Nothing of that sort." I hastily corrected him and he inclined his head a little. "Your tone suggests that you seem against the idea of marriage?"

I looked up with a scowl at the handsome man. "That is none of your business." I snapped, then Elijah sighed and nodded. "Your choice, Sophia."

Now he walked into the other room and I heard a quiet scuffle, then he returned, Fleur in his arms.

"Oh-!" I exclaimed, getting up and taking her with the first genuine smile I had on it since the accident... the murder of my father by that... horrible beast that looked like a human.

Elijah was all I had left now... quite literally.

"Thank you so much." I said before I could stop myself, hugging the little bundle of fur. I looked over her soft golden fur at the mans expression. He nodded.

"You're welcome. I found her outside when I bought you back here. I imagined she must belong to you."

My smile unwilligly widened now, then I bought it under control and said.

"What were those things that attacked me-?"

Elijah was silent, then-

"Very bad people. Don't worry, they will not hurt you again. I won't allow them to."

I noticed the way he was saying this was a little... possessive, like he wasn't going to let me out of his sight for not one moment or even less.

"I am in your debt." I now said and Elijah chuckled. "It does not matter."

I nodded once more and buried my face in Fleurs soft yellow fur.

**-BD-**

As Elijah set the bowl of pasta before the young woman, he glanced up and met her eyes that were the brightest shade of blue he'd ever seen in his so far six hundred years of existing. Her hair was a mass of thick golden curls that cascaded down her back like a waterfall.

Her skin, unlike the other young women and women in general that he had met who had flawless porcelain white skin, hers had a slightly bonzed look to it, giving him the impression that she was one of those girls that had more free will on her life than other girls of her high standing.

He had been passing through the area, travelling from a nearby town, through the woods when he heard the screams and felt curiousity get the better of him.

Elijah had walked through the darkening woods when the labrador puppy ran, yapping away past. He bent down and picked it up, holding it at arms length as it tried to lick his face. Then the scream came again, a womans.

He set the little dog down where it sat, watching him leave with doleful eyes.

Now the scene came to light before him, and he saw the uncouth young vampire pin the girl, his victim to the floor, biting into her neck in such a savage way that made the Original scowl and walk forwards, grabbing the vampire from the injured girl and put a hand under his chin and wrenched back, knocking his head clear off, letting him drop, a look of distaste in his eyes.

The girl coughed now, grabbing Elijahs attention once more as he crouched down and turned her head the other way gently and saw the bite and amount of blood that was leaking from the immensely deep wound.

"Hmm..." he mused, looking at her growing ever more blanker eyes. Now he sighed and raised his hand to his mouth and swifly bit down on it, putting it against the girls mouth. She was too weak to resist, but she still scowled a little and tried to bat him away.

Now as Elijah removed his wrist, letting it heal up, he watched the girls own injury heal up before his eyes, then straighten up, looking around- was he really going to do this?

It wasn't any of his business, but it didn't seem right and appropriate to leave such an innocent girl here where wild animals could attack and kill her.

Now he groaned in defeat, picking her up into his arms, walking back to the destroyed carriage where the father was gone. The vampire had no doubt attacked him and the horse driver. Elijah set her down onto the dusty ground while he looked through the pairs belongings, trying to get a sense of just where they lived. The father, the owner of the house was dead. He could literally take her home.

He found documents in the fathers case now, memorized the address and turned back to the girl, picking her back up into his arms, walking with her up the road before vanishing in a blink.

Now he was bought back to reality by the very same girl saying.

"This is very good. You are an immpecable cook."

Elijah nodded and a smile tried to form, but failed. "Thank you." Sophia surveyed the man through curious eyes once more, then raised her fork with pasta on to her mouth and popped another one inside it.

They ate in silence until Sophia managed to break it by saying.

"When will you be leaving?"

"I don't know." was Elijahs answer, and it was the truth- he truly wasn't sure. This girl was... intriguing. An air about her that he'd never seen before. It intrigued him enough to make him want to stay for a little longer. After all, there were no leads on Klaus, nothing on the doppleganger or moonstone.

He had time.

"Could you maybe escort me to Paris?" Sophia asked now, watching Elijah through slightly nervous eyes- he scared her slightly. From seeing that same look in her eyes, Elijah reminded himself on the fact she didn't know what he was. And what he was were something that would terrify her, make that golden hair quiver in fear as she backed away and ran like any human should do when they faced someone so old and dangerous as him.

_But she doesn't know. _He thought again, constantly reminding himself as he nodded and said. "If you require an escort, I will do it. "

Sophia smiled, thinking about how she had a week to get to Paris for the wedding to her new husband and safe, secure and hopefully happy future.

"Thank you." she said once more, finishing off her plate except for a few scraps that she fed to her little labrador.

Elijah watched her in silence as she smiled at the little bundle of golden fur.

Intriguing was correct.

**Ok, so I've changed the format around a tad:) seems much better in this perspective, and to wite, so I hope you like it:) thanks for the lovely reviews so far:D next up soon enough! Reviews are much loved x Nicc**


	3. The Currency Of Love

Sophia now walked around to her friend, Georgias house with little Fluer in her arms, who was fast asleep. The road was going to be long, and she couldn't come.

The door opened and a servant faced the golden headed girl. "Oh! Miss Sophia, I thought you were on your way to Paris?"

She nodded, then said.

"I must see Georgia. Is she here?"

The maid nodded and courtsied a little, then turned away and vanished up the stairs.

_"Why are you here?"_

Sophia gasped in shock now as Elijahs voice appeared behind her.

"You startled me!" she now exclaimed, putting a hand over her heart, eyes wide. He chuckled. "I apologize."

"That seems to be all you do. Apologize."

"Do you wish me not to bother then? To let me be rude in the presence of a Lady?"

Sophia was taken aback now by the amount of feeling his words held. A man who knew the value of honor and code of a gentleman.

"You may suprise me again then." she now said, turning back to the open door in time to see Georgia walk down the stairs and frown.

"Why are you back, Sophia? Not that I am against it, but-" Sophia watched her trail off as she saw Elijah, her eyes taking in his good looks and smart clothes.

"And you are?" she asked him, bronze eyes wide.

Elijah stepped forwards and took her hand in his, pressing his lips briefly to it. "Elijah. And you?"

Georgia replied with a smile. "Georgia de Laney-Roux."

Now Elijah chuckled. "That is quite the mouthful, Miss de Laney-Roux."

Sophia watched her friend blush a little, then nod. "It is my family name. I know it is... strange."

Elijah inclined his head. "It is strange, but in an interesting way. You should be proud of your unique name."

Sophia could see her getting steadily more and more rouge in her cheeks, then broke the silence by asking her.

"Could we maybe speak? I have to ask you something concerning petite Fleur."

Georgia nodded, then turned away, letting the pair come in, but Elijah was still stood outside, making Sophia turn and ask with a frown. "She meant you too."

Elijah chuckled. "No, I will pass up the offer and meet you here in half an hour when the sun reaches the bell tower of the church."

Sophia nodded, then turned away, letting the servant close the door as she went into the garden to find Georgia.

She was stood next to the cherry tree as Sophia walked over, readjusting the hem of her soft pink dress.

Fleur toddled along after her mistress now as she stopped before her friend.

"Who was that dashing gentleman?" Georgia gushed now, eyes wide and attentive. Sophia sighed- she should have seen this coming. Georgia wasn't married or engaged, but she hoped to be very soon when she or her parents found her the right suitor.

"Elijah." Sophia just said, watching the puppy try and tug at her friends dress, but shooed her away to the other side of the tree where she started attacking a tree root instead.

"I know, but where did you meet him? He is very unfamiliar." Georgia now asked, taking a blossom from the tree and placed it into her palm. Sophia was silent- could she really tell her friend the truth, then risk being called insane.

Here went nothing.

"There was an attack when we were in the carriage... my father... he- he was..." Sophia couldn't finish for the tears, making Georgia put her arms around her, hugging her friends sobbing form.

"Oh sweetheart, I didn't know." She said comfortingly, then Sophia spoke.

"Elijah saved me. It was... monsters in the woods. He killed them and saved me."

Georgia sighed, rubbing Sophias back. "He truly is a gentleman. When is he leaving?"

"He is escorting me to Paris."

"But Sophia-? You do not want to marry. This is the escape you were looking for. I pray that you take it. Stay here and reconsider your descision. Please? There is a ball tonight at Lucy D'amicos chateau. Why don't you come and let Elijah escort you?"

Sophia considered this, then sighed and shook her head. "I really must leave for Paris. Eric will not wait forever."

"Then, if he truly loves you, let him send a carriage for you. He is immensely rich and well connected, let him woo you, not the other way around. It isn't polite." then she giggled and said. "I like Elijah. He is... he has an air about him that makes me interested. Like he isn't of the normal sort."

Sophia agreed on that- there was something about Elijah. Something he was hiding... She wasn't one to pry, but maybe...

"Ok, I shall attend tonight and see if I can, ah, get our mysterious stranger to divulge more on just who he is." She said to Georgia who smiled, then Sophia added. "The real reason I came, was that when I do leave town, could you look after Fleur? She needs a loving home..."

Georgia nodded and smiled.

"It would be an honor."

**-BD-**

_"You are escorting me to a dance tonight."_

Elijah looked up from the red velvet chair as the petite human woman, Sophia Mauvais walked in, looking happier than he had seen her.

"A dance?" he asked, sitting up straighter, eyes on the girls hair as she flounced to the other side of the room, a great happy smile upon her beautiful face. He added on. "You look exhuberent about it."

Sophia laughed. "Yes, I am... feeling more like myself." now she sighed. "We mustn't dwell on the bad forever. It will drive us insane."

Elijah listened with mild suprise as the human girl showed wisdom beyond her years. But her words were very true- he himself was seeking out revenge. Revenge on his brother for descimating his family, destroying the one thing he had. A family.

Maybe the anger was trying to gnaw at him, but he'd been able to control his emotions from very early in his very long, infinite life. With no permanant way to die other than a silver blade dipped in white ash wood to the heart, the hate would literally stay with him forever. It was why he had to do it... kill Klaus, then face an eternity alone, but the reason for the hatred vanquished.

But if he succeeded, he would be the last Original to exist. To face that kind of future, really and truly alone for eternity would drive him mad.

"Elijah?"

He was bought back to the present by the womans curious words. Elijah sighed and apologized.

"It seems I have to apologize once more. I let my thoughts run away with me."

Sophia nodded, remembering that look upon his face. Like a man who had alot on his mind. Memories and a past that was shrouded in darkness.

"My father has a suit that you could maybe wear. He left it behind..." Sophia said, but trailed off. Elijah frowned at the woman, watching that silver tear roll, glistening from her eye. He now stood up and walked over to her, finding himself raising a hand to brush it away, then said quietly.

"I do not want to offend you."

Sophia looked up with a frown, then shook her head, confused. "Why would you be offending me? I was the one that asked. You needn't worry."

Elijah blinked once, then nodded, unable to think of anything to say. Sophia still had tears glistening on her cheek, and for some strange reason that eluded him, he wanted to pull her into his arms and tell her everything was going to be ok. That she didn't need to be so sad when he wouldn't let no harm come to her.

Sophia went a deep rose color now in her cheeks that looked appealing, making Elijah swiftly say so she wouldn't feel so embarassed and him feel unintentionally hungry.

"Where is this suit?"

Sophia thought for a moment, then said. "It is upstairs in the main bedchamber. You cannot miss it." Elijah nodded and took her hand pressing his lips to it for a moment. "You are too generous, Sophia."

She chuckled, then turned away without another word.

Life was full of little suprises.

**-BD-**

Sophia stared dead ahead as she walked beside Elijah towards the party, occasionally glancing at him. He had her fathers dark suit on, his long mahogony hair to his shoulders in light waves. He reminded Sophia so very much of her father. They both had that proud but slightly haughty look about them. Elijah was one of those men, Sophia decided, that was kind by choice, not by nature.

Whatever gave her that thought-?

The ball was a few minuets away, and Elijah tapped her shoulder, making Sophia look around, then smile as he offered his arm. She smiled ever more now as she did so, stopping them at the door.

Sophia frowned. "Let's just go it. It's ok."

"I think we should ask first. It's more polite."

A moment later, the host appeared and smiled. "Why are you out there? Do come in!"

Elijah smiled a little, then stepped fowards into the house now he'd been invited inside.

He looked around now as he walked through the mansion with the beauty on his arm. The chandalier above them all was massive and crystal encrusted. A beautiful sight with all the candles lighting up the elegant ballroom.

"Would you like to dance?" he now found himself asking of her and Sophia looked at him in mild suprise, not expecting a man to ask her, but the other way around.

"I would love to." she smiled, taking his hand and letting him lead her onto the dancefloor.

"Can you dance?" Sophia now asked, feeling aprehensive. Elijah nodded. "I might." he smiled at the end, taking her deep green dressed waist.

Sophia found herself chuckling now as he led her around the dancefloor, the hem of her dress sweeping the floor.

"I need some air." She now said, feeling her ankles try and make her go over to a chair and sit down upon it for the rest of the evening. Elijah nodded and walked with her outside.

"Ooft." Sophia sighed, leaning against a silver birch tree, closing her eyes for a second. As she opened them, she jumped once more as Elijah was stood before her.

"Goodness Elijah, you shouldn't sneak up on people like that, it is very rude of you."

Elijah chuckled once more, forgetting about how her senses were so very much duller than his, more prone to jumping in suprise or shock. "I apologize." he now said, making Sophia sigh, prompting him to add.

"Am I being rude again?"

She shook her head and smiled a little. "No, do not worry. I am overreacting a tad too much I think..." Elijah frowned now, then tilted his head a little, surveying her through curious eyes. She looked so sad... alone. Alone like him.

Her heartbeat was like a fluttering birds, so delicate and fragile, as if one blow would shatter it like a mirror, sending shards out in every direction, maybe pierce the rest of her.

Now he found himself raising a hand to her cheek, brow furrowing a little, but as Sophia frowned once more, he tentatively lent forwards and kissed her softly, wondering just why he was doing this, and to a human nontheless. Love had never played a part in his life before that was worth remembering. It had always led to a worse chapter in his exceedingly long life. 1492 had proven that for sure. He wouldn't make that mistake twice.

Sophia felt him move to her neck, then hesitate for a moment, then a sharp pain made her gasp in shock. "Oww-!" she cried, then Elijah realized and let her go, getting too immersed in his thoughts to realize what he had done. Her blood was so tempting, so inviting that a part of him snarled deep inside not to let his prey go.

_She is not my prey. _He growled back to it, pushing the errant thought away and watched Sophia raise a hand to her neck, then look at the blood, eyes wide in fear.

"Oh my God-! You-!" She tried to get out, fear clouding her voice and thoughts.

"Sophia-" he started, but she did what any rational human being should do when faced by a monster like him- she turned and fled, running back up the dirt track towards her home...

Leaving the Oiginal stood there, internally cursing himself.

**And an extra long chapter for you all:) this might be the last chapter, seeing as not too many are interestedX( may be another chapter. So, reviews are much loved and thanks for the faves and watches so far:) should start getting much more interesting soon now. x Nicola**


	4. The Mind Can Be Such A Strange Place

Sophia was frightened immsensely now as she ran through the woods towards her house, no idea of where else to go to escape _him._

She pushed the door open and slammed it shut behind her, raising a shaking hand to her neck, a whimper in her throat- he was one of them monsters.

Was his intention to drain the life out of her since the beginning of their meeting?

Sophia stepped forwards now, then squeaked in shock as she found the Original stood before her. But before she could turn and run, Elijah caught her wrists and said firmly, not bothering to compel her.

"Listen to me. Please?"

She stopped fighting, shudders running through her body. Elijahs eyes travelled to her bleeding neck and sighed. "Please let me heal you."

"Stay away from me!" She said, pulling away and backing up, but ending up trapped against the door where Elijah took the chance and stepped forwards, taking a risk by pinning her there by an arm either side of her form on the wooden door.

"It was never my intention to hurt you, Sophia."

She shook her head, trying to think of a way to slip through the barricaded escape route.

"Trust me." he now asked, not taking his eyes of the terrified girl once. Sophia now looked up and met his eyes, where she was suprised to see that they still looked... almost kind?

"How can I trust you?" she now asked in a mumble, and Elijah heard that mix of very human fear, uncertainty and urge to run away.

"I saved your life." he now said, eyes still fixed upon her in a way that he was curious. Still curious of this little human woman. Sophia now asked, still in a mumble. "Could you please step away from me?"

Elijah backed off immediately, watching her chest heave a little more, her heart thumping like a hammer on a nail. She was still afraid, but calming down. Her neck was still bleeding, trickling down her shoulder and onto her dress. He wanted to heal her, to prove that he really was a man of his word, and that he didn't intend to harm her.

It had been his mistake, letting his thoughts carry him away from the present that ended up in such an... such a situation that revealed what he was.

"Why did you hurt me?" She now asked quietly, truly wondering what the answer was- he had seemed so nice, so very charming, honest and a true gentleman. Now the curtains had been drawn and showed her what he was.

"And what are you-?" Sophia added, not sure how to finish the question.

Elijah stared at the young woman, then sighed. "I am a vampire, Sophia. And to answer your other question, I had no intention to. It was my fault... my errant thoughts led me astray."

Sophia frowned now, then she watched the man, vampires face turn dark a little, then he sighed and turned away, walking into the other room where she frowned and went to follow, wondering where he could possibly going at a time like this.

But he returned in a flash that made her jump. So quick that it showed her what he truly was.

"Here-" Elijah said, holding up the glass, letting Sophia take it, looking aprehensive. "What is this?" she asked, staing at its red contents with a little shiver.

"Trust me." Elijah said once more, letting Sophia meet his eyes once more, then she nodded slowly and raised the glass, downing it in one and coughing. "What was that-?" she coughed, letting the glass drop, but Elijah swiftly caught it and set it down on the table.

"Look at your neck." he now said, staying still as she ran off and inspected it. Except for the drying streams of blood... the slightly bronzed skin was flawless and smooth.

Sophia walked slowly back into the room and stood in the doorway, finally believing it.

"Vampires-?" she gasped, feeling that shock of fear creep back up again. Elijah walked forwards now, sensing her distress and felt concern enter his mind for some reason.

"I swear I will not hurt you." he found himself saying, raising a hand to touch her dress. He just had to touch her, to make sure she was still alive, that he hadn't unintentionally killed her. That her heart was still pounding against her chest like before.

"What are you doing?" Sophia now asked, feeling nervous as he touched her silver hearted necklace. Elijah snapped to his senses, his train of thought derailing once more.

"I apologi-"

"No, no more apologizing." Sophia butted in, folding her arms and scowling a little, then asked, genuinely curious. "Do vampires truly have fangs?"

Elijah found himself chuckling a little, then asked her.

"Would you like to see?"

"No! I have just had them in my neck! I don't wish to see or feel them in my skin again!"

He cocked his head now and surveyed her through still growning ever more curious eyes- this human was different like he thought. Maybe Sophia was unique, a truly strange girl indeed. Her blood had been alluring enough without knowing the intriguing mind she had too.

"Why do you not burn in the sun?" Sophia now asked, curious as she sat down on the red velvet chair, looking up at the vampire before her.

Elijah hesitated, then said. "I myself don't burn in the sun, but other vampires do."

"What makes you so special?"

He hesitated once more, knowing he fully well couldn't say he was one of the oldest vampires to ever exist, and that because he was that old, an Original, that the sun didn't harm him.

"It is because I am old." he finally arrived at, but big mistake.

"How old are you?"

"Old enough."

"Please? I am curious."

Elijah sighed, staring at the girls bright, inquistive eyes. It was if she was a pupil, and he the teacher, teaching her some unknown secret of the universe.

"It will make you afraid." he now told her, unwillingly to divulge the truth to her.

But still she retorted. "But you are a vampire! There can be no more news that is more shocking than that!"

He raised an eyebrow- she accepted him for what he was? So very soon? He hadn't used comulsion on her once, and it was staying like that.

"I was born in the 11th Century." he found himself slipping out, this girl making him talk so freely that it made him worry what she was doing to him.

Sophias eyes widened. "You are over eight hundred years old-?"

Elijah nodded, watching her reaction that was first shock, then disbelief, then finally a certain kind of acceptance.

Acceptance-? That couldn't be right, could it?

He frowned as she stood up and walked up to him, about a foot shorter in height, but she still raised a hand and prodded his cheek, going with interest.

"You do not age?"

He shook his head, becoming more and more confused by the second. This girl, Sophia, wasn't afraid of him, accepted him for what he was and even had the nerve to poke a sleeping dragon in the face.

She was going to get her pretty little face ripped off if he stayed around any longer.

**-BD-**

The rest of the night was silent, Sophia sat on the velvet chair with a book in her hands, reading and trying hard not to glance over the top of it at the vampire sitting in her fathers chair, staring at the floor with a glass of wine in his hand, looking deep in thought.

It was almost fascinating to watch, she decided as he tapped a finger on the side of his glass, making it _ting _a little.

Elijah had been deep in thought like Sophia had guessed, thinking about everything- his family, his eight hundred years plus existance and now this new distraction to add to his growing list of things that eluded him.

He glanced up now with oak eyes at the girl sat on the chair, then he lifted his head back up as he saw her fast asleep with the book hanging limply in her hand.

Elijah stood up, setting his glass aside and walked over, looking down at her for a moment with a frown upon his face once more, wondering how a simple human woman could make him feel this way.

Now he took the book from her hand, set it beside his glass and picked her up carefully into his arms and was upstairs in a heartbeat, putting her on the bed, the covers over her as she turned over and groaned into the pillow a little, turning her back to him.

Elijah now remembered about the other vampire that was in the area, the same one that had killed her father. The other was dead, but this one was older and wiser. It knew how to evade him and was no doubt coming after her, his sweet little Sophia.

"I won't leave you until you are safe, I give you my word." he said now the sleeping girl, turning away and walking back down the stairs to the drawing room, blowing the candles out as he passed.

Tomorrow was another day.

**So, due to people kinda getting more into this story, here's another chapter:) hope you like it and reviews much loved! x Nicc**


	5. When Sparks Fly

**Chapter Five**

The next morning, Elijah heard the young woman wake up with a quiet groan, but didn't move from his seat by the window, staring out at the it seemed, infinite rainfall.

A little while later, there were footsteps coming down the stairs, then he turned and looked at the doorway where the young woman stood, shaking a little with the cold- the house was abandoned, no servants to speak off.

Elijah sighed now and got up, walked over and asked her. "Are you cold?"

Sophia met his eyes, then nodded. "All my coats were in the carriage. I have nothing else to wear..."

Once more he sighed, then pulled off his own coat and put it around her shoulders. It was a great deal bigger than she was, but Sophia pulled it around her and smiled. "Thank you."

He nodded, then turned away in silence and walked back over to the window.

"I need you to stay here while I go out." he told her, making Sophia frown. "Why?"

Elijah turned to her, a serious look upon his face. "There is another vampire out there in the woods. It is hungry, and it wants revenge."

Now her eyes widened. "Does it want to kill me-?"

"Yes. But you are safe in here, quite literally; no vampire may enter without your permission. So promise me that you will stay here while I go and find this vampire and deal with him."

"Deal with him? You mean kill him, don't you?" Sophia asked quietly, and Elijah nodded, feeling it pointless to lie to the young woman.

"Yes. Then you are safe, and I will leave you to your life in Paris."

Sophias frown now appeared- he was going to leave her after all he'd done for her? Drop her off in Paris to spend the rest of her life miserable? But, he seemed alone too...

"Must I go to Paris?" she now asked quietly, making him frown.

"Sophia, it is your future. A bright and safe future at that."

She noticed he didn't mention 'happy.' Maybe he did understand after all.

"Why can I not come with you?"

Now Elijah froze, a great deal of emotions coursing through his body and mind. Yes, it was easier to switch them off, not to feel emotions at all... but after being alive for so very long, you became a master at controlling them. There was no need for that switch. But of course, there was one switch that he left off at all times, but since meeting Sophia, it was slowly creeping back on...

"Sophia... my life is too dangerous for a-" he couldn't finish, but she nodded, adding-

"For a human like me?"

He nodded, then cocked his head a little, surveying the young woman- she didn't seem afraid. In fact, there was nothing unusual about her. Except the fact that she... accepted him for what he truly was.

"And how do you become a vampire?" she now asked interestedly, walking over and sitting down in his vacated chair.

"That is not for you to know." Elijah just said, sounding rather sour.

"But-?"

"No. That is one thing I shall not tell you. No matter how much you pester me on the matter."

"But Elijah-?"

"Sophia. The matter is closed."

She now sulked a little, then looked out the window at the rain and said. "Why don't I stand out there and lure him in? It would prove much easier to find and kill him if we do that."

Elijah raised an eyebrow. ""We?"" he quoted, then laughed a little. "There is no "We" Sophia. "We" would get you killed."

Now Sophia sighed and said stubbornly. "Well maybe I do not care."

"But I do."

The pair were silent now, and Elijah suddenly realized the double meaning behind those three words.

"You care about me?" Sophia now asked quietly, eyes not leaving his own. Elijah sighed and broke eye contact to say. "I wish to leave when you are safe."

"Oh?" Sophia said quietly, getting up and walking over to him. "But you said you cared about me. Why would you let me live a life unhappy in Paris if you truly did?" she leaned forwards to kiss him, but found him gone.

_"You are blinded."_

Sophia turned to see him at the other side of the room, pouring a glass of wine and looked up to her. "I feel this vampire cannot move by daylight, so the hunt shall be all the much quicker."

Now she frowned. "How can you walk in the sun?"

A sip later. "I am old, Sophia. That amounts to quite alot. Just stay here while I am out."

Sophia blinked, then found him gone. Now she sighed, pulling his coat more around her so the cold didn't hurt her, then looked back out the window-

He was a man of many secrets.

**-BD-**

As Elijah walked through the woods, shrugging off the rainfall landing on his shirt, for Sophia still had his coat, he was thinking-

Why was he even going to such lengths to ensure this girls safety? He himself had already bitten her. That should make him her biggest threat and danger, yet she still made advances.

A truly strange and unique girl indeed.

There was a snap nearby, and his head also snapped up, ears primed and listening for the tell-tale signs of the rogue vampire.

But it was a deer feeding deeper in the woods, nothing of consequence.

The search went on.

**-BD-**

Sophia wandered through the empty house, bored and alone. As she past a window, the rain had stopped and she sighed-

Elijah himself had said it; this vampire could not move by day... he thought. So she could leave the house, correct?

But his warnings to stay inside rang inside her head, but she pushed them away as she walked over to the door, looking around outside as she opened it and walked outside.

There- nothing attacked her.

As she sat down on the muddied bank of the river, picking up a stone and tossing it into the still water, she felt a prickle on the back of her neck that made her frown, then turned swiftly and saw nothing.

Something was watching her, Sophia was assured of as she got up and ran for home, realizing she should have listened to the mans words of wisdom.

Suddenly, something caught her wrists, then a snarl.

_"I thought I told you to stay in the house!"_

Her heart still racing, she looked up to see the angry expression of Elijah, who then shook his head and let go of one of her wrists, using the other to drag her back to the chateau.

But as they neared the door, he stopped dead, making Sophia ask-

"What is-?" but a sudden _wham _forced her to the floor, and a crash alerted her to Elijah smashing into a tree. Now she was yanked up by the top of her dress, staring into dark and unfamiliar eyes. But not before he was pulled sharply away.

Sophia sat up to see her vampire forcing the other against a tree, then closed her eyes tightly when she realized what he was going to do. A nasty crunch and heavy thud later, she carefully opened her eyes to see Elijah stood there before her, the other vampire very much dead upon the ground.

"Are you ok?" he now asked quietly, holding out a hand that she hesitantly took and let him help her to her feet.

"Yes." Sophia mumbled, not meeting his eyes, knowing that he must be furious with her wandering from the house and into the woods no less.

"Let's take you back." he sighed, brushing the wet hair from her face behind her shoulders. Sophia nodded in silence, unable to think of anything to say.

That night was a quiet affair.

Sophia didn't want to say anything in fear of him being angry... and Elijah was slightly worried that she was now afraid of him, for she never spoke a word. Even after he bought her some dinner from the town. All she did was incline her head in thanks, then eat it in silence.

But it was Sophia who broke the silence.

"Elijah?" she asked, worried in case he snapped at her. Quite literally.

"Yes?" he replied calmly, setting his book down and looking up from his seat at the young woman stood in the doorway.

"I never said thank you. That was very rude of me."

Elijah was silent, then set his book aside and got up, walking over to the woman as she stood nervously in the doorway. Afraid of him, he realized.

"It is fine. Really." he replied, stopping before her. Sophia nodded. "Thank you." she said once more, and Elijah felt himself leaning forwards and kissing her once more, feeling that tension she had within her loosen up as he did so.

"Goodnight, and you are very welcome, Sophia." he told her quietly, then she smiled a little and turned away, heading upstairs.

But as she went, he knew one thing for certain-

He wasn't going to let her live unhappy and alone in Paris.

**And the next:) cheers for the reviews so far, and keep em' coming:D next up soon enough! X Nicc**


	6. A New Dawn

Elijah was awoken quite suddenly later that night from his light doze in the red velvet chair by odd noises coming from upstairs. He closed the book that had falled onto his lap and set it aside, walking upstairs and pushing the door to the room where the noises originated.

He looked inside in silence at the young woman crying in her sleep for her father, then he sighed and walked forwards- he couldn't leave her. Asleep or not.

She was curled up into a ball, the covers on the floor, so he picked them up and pulled them over her, sitting down next to her and raised a hand to her face, brushing the hair from her face, trying to calm her down. It worked gradually and she nodded back off.

Now the Original changed her nightmare into a more fitting dream of her childhood, then left the room, closing the door and curtains quietly behind him.

She was so very innocent...

**-BD-**

When morning came around, Sophia woke up to bright sunlight creeping into the bedroom, making her wonder who had closed the curtains since she left them open.

Now she walked downstairs and looked for the vampire in residence, but couldn't find him anywhere, making her frown and call out for him.

There was no answer, and so she sat down and waited, knowing and trusting that he would return.

And she was right. He did.

Elijah returned with a box in his arms, calling for Sophia.

She walked into the room and frowned. "What is that?"

He set the box down on the long dining room table and gestured for her to open it, which she eagerly did.

"Oh-!" she exclaimed as she pulled out the deep sapphire dress from the box. "This is beautiful!"

Elijah chuckled. "I thought it would suit you. It matches your eyes."

Sophia was taken aback by his gift and couldn't think of anything to say, thinking it almost... she just didn't know how to thank him.

"I am... overwhelmed. Thank you so very much." she finally managed to get out, accompanied by a wide smile. "Thank you so much!"

Elijah now sighed and looked at the floor for a moment. "I have something to ask you, Sophia."

"Oh?"

He now looked up and met her eyes with his own. "If you are truly serious about wanting to come with me..."

Sophias eyes widened. "I can come-?"

"If you would like to."

She now beamed and threw her arms around him, hugging his chest. "Oh thank you again!"

"But! There is one condition."

Now Sophia was silent as he added. "I will not be changing you into a vampire."

"But why? I am just going to age and die..."

"Sophia, do not take this as offensive, but you are much suited to being a human."

"But how can I spend forever with you if I am not immortal!"

"Sophia-"

"No!" Sophia exclaimed angrilly, staring into the Originals eyes with annoyed ones. "Change me."

Elijah frowned. "No."

She scoffed and set the dress back down on the table, storming out the front door.

**-BD-**

Sophia sat at the edge of the lake now, staring across it at the opposite bank where a sycamore tree stood.

Why wouldn't he change her? Would she really be that annoying if she was changed into a vampire like himself?

"Sophia."

Now she turned away as the said vampire appeared next to her on the bank. As she went to get up and leave, he pulled her back down, saying.

"Please, listen to me."

"No! Leave me alone!"

Elijah pinned her down now and asked calmly. "Please listen to me."

Sophia was silent, then he sighed. "Being a vampire is not what you think. It's painful. Do you really want to live, starving for blood every moment of the day?"

"If it's with you, then yes."

"You are being incredibly foolish." he sighed, letting her sit up next to him. "I truly do not care." was her defiant answer, almost glaring at him.

Elijah sighed, then asked. "Give me one good reason why I should change you... and I will."

"You swear it?"  
>"You have my word."<p>

Sophia sat there for nearly an hour trying to think of a good reason, some kind of excuse that would be good enough for him to change her, but she arrived at nothing and left him sat there without another word.

Elijah sighed and watched her leave.

Part of him was hoping that she did come up with a good enough excuse that meant he had to change her.

But how could he turn such a sweet little girl into a monster for eternity-?

**-BD-**

As Sophia lay in bed that night, staring at the full moon outside the window, she was still half-heartedly trying to think of a reason, but nothing came to her.

Stuck as a human forever she was convinced.

"Sophia?"

She didn't answer now as the door creaked open a little, pretending to be asleep while her heart was pounding the while time, knowing that he could hear it as clear as a pealing bell.

The bed went down a little now as he got on next to her, pulling her into his arms and asking quietly. "Tell me about your family. Your childhood."

Sophia frowned now, then opened her eyes and asked. "Why?"

"I am curious. That's all."

She was silent, then felt the arms around her and said hesitantly. "I was born in this room. It was on the sixth of September. But it was more like October with the bronze leaves. My mother named me because she always loved the name Sofie, but favoured Sophia."

Elijah listened in silence as she continued. "When I was five years old, I went to a private school and was taught there for a good while. I left schooling when I was fifteen to help with the house now that Mother was dead. When I had a free moment, I loved to run up into the fields and just lie there, staring up at the clear blue sky until it turned to twilight."

The Original listened for the best part of an hour before she ended and he said quietly. "When I was a young boy, oh, so very many years ago. I had family. I had brothers, sisters and parents. We were like any other normal family. My father taught me how to hunt- in both senses. We were well bought up with manners and everything you would expect of a family of our wealthy standing."

Sophia listened, trying to imagine his world in the 11th Century, but it was hard.

How could you imagine something like that-? Elijah could obviously see his home, his family and place of his birth clearly, right down to the last wooden beam that would have been in the living room ceiling. The horses in the fields, the capes the men would have worn with their noble clothing.

"I was never one for love. In those days, it was the time of chivalry, a true honour to have a lady on your arm."

She listened in silence as he described his home down to the last wide wooden gate at the end of their estate. It sounded like a different world, not the past.

"It makes my life look incredibly boring when you talk of you home with such..." she searched for the correct word. "With such passion."

Now the Original chuckled. "Yes. I suppose I do miss that life. So free of troubles and heartbreak. It has been a long eight hundred years, Sophia. I admit it..." then he groaned in defeat and said. "If you want to be changed... I'll do it."

Sophia was taken aback by his sudden defeat. "Truly-?" she asked, wondering if he was lying. But she knew he wasn't. He wouldn't do that.

"How... how do you become a vampire?" she now asked hesitantly, wondering if she could go through with it.

Elijah was silent, then-

"You need to feed on my blood, then die with it in your systems... then feed on human blood to complete the transition."

"Sounds like a right ordeal..."

"It is your choice. I'm not forcing you. Your choice."

Sophia nodded. "Then do it. Before I change my mind."

The Original was silent, then nodded. "As you wish-" he felt her flinch as he swiftly bit his wrist and set it before her. "Well... here is your chance. Are you-" but he had no need to ask anything else of her as she closed her eyes tightly and put it to her mouth for a minuet or two.

"Urgh." she complained, letting him go, feeling slightly sick. Now Elijah adjusted himself and took her face in his hands. "Are you sure?" he asked, an eyebrow raised. Sophia nodded, letting him kiss her softly for a moment, then said with a sigh. "I love you Sophia."

Then everything went dark.

**And the next chapter to this little story:) should be getting interesting now:D thanks for the reviews so far and more are much loved!:D x Nicc**


	7. Wild At Heart

The Original sat with the very still form of Sophia in his arms for the next few hours, thinking- what was she going to be like as a vampire?

She truly cared about everything, so he could only hope that she didn't become a bloodthirsty beast... that'd hurt him more than her.

Suddenly, she awoke with a gasp, pulling away with a low whimper. "What- what happened-?"

"Calm down." Elijah said swiftly, watching her get up and stand, looking at her hands with wide eyes. But then she relaxed as she remembered. "Oh." Sophia said, then sat back down on the bed, staring at nothing in paticular.

"Am I a vampire now?" she asked, feeling rather afraid. Elijah got up and knelt before her. "How are you feeling?" he asked, staring at her with a trained eye.

"I am hungry... and my teeth. They hurt..."

Elijah nodded. "They will until you feed."

She was silent at that. "Blood you mean?"

"You knew what becoming a vampire meant. You cannot back out now... because you will die if you do."

Sophia was silent once more, then nodded. "Ok. Bring me some maid then."

Elijah was surprised by her willingness, but he could tell she was afraid. Who wouldn't be? This was life-changing. Quite literally.

"Stay here." he told her, then went downstairs where the girl he had bought back earlier was.

Sophia was silent as the girl walked in, then the Original gestured to her. "Here... are you sure?"

She nodded, walking forwards, a trembling feeling in her stomach. "Can you... bite her first? I am..." she couldn't admit that she was feeling scared. Elijah nodded, then walked forwards, calling the maid forwards and bit swiftly into her neck for a second, then looked at Sophia.

Once more she didn't react, but her body was telling her to bite into the girl, to feast on that scarlet that was oozing from her twin bitemarks. Now she stepped forwards and pulled the girl towards her, biting into her neck, feeling the fangs that were embedded in her gums finally come out as she bit down harder.

"That is enough." the Original said firmly, pulling the newborn vampire away from the very nearly dead maid.

Sophia snarled at him, then realized, backing off.

"Wha-?" she mumbled, then ran for the door and opening it, causing the sunlight to come streaming in and burn her savagely. Elijah yanked her away into the shade and closed the door.

"Stay in the shade and calm down."

"Let go of me!" Sophia yelled, pushing hard and pinning the other vampire against the wall, but she knew it was only because he let her.

"Let me go..." she almost sobbed now, forgetting she wasn't trapped anymore, putting her forhead against his chest and started to cry, taking the vampire who had seem near enough everything aback.

"Shush..." he said quietly, putting his arms around her and holding her tightly. "Just calm down. It's all ok."

"But it hurts..." she complained into his chest with a new sob.

"I never should have turned you." Elijah now groaned into her hair, still holding her against his chest. "No. It is all fine. I am fine." she said, letting go and also pulling away, walking over to the bed and sitting down on it once more.

"I am still hungry..." Sophia now whimpered, looking up at Elijah with big wide and fearful eyes.

He took her face in his hands and said quietly. "That will pass. I promise you."

Sophia nodded, then let him kiss her cheek.

Now it really began.

**-BD-**

_One Month Later._

_"Elijah hurry up!"_

Sophia looked out the carriage window at the door, waiting for the Original to come out. If only he didn't spend so long making sure he looked presentable.

Now he got in opposite and chuckled. "Sorry. I was looking for something."

"Oh?"

But just then, the carriage driver asked if they wanted to leave now, Elijah nodded. "Drive on please."

Elijah now sighed and reached into an inside pocket, drawing something out that made Sophia frown, then smile. "Oh that is beautiful!"

He smiled, watching her turn her back to him so he could put the lapis necklace around her neck.

"I figured you would be getting tired of that rather... obvious ring on your finger. I hope you like it."

Sophia smiled, turning back to him. "It is so very beautiful. How can I repay you?"

"You've no need to repay me." The Original assured her with a smile too.

Sophia was silent as her fingers twined into the heart shaped bright blue lapis stone, thinking- it had been a month since her change. A lot had happened in that month too- Elijah had taught her how to control herself. Control her urges, her lust for blood.

_He was, is... a rather good teacher._ She thought as they rolled towards a new destination in the south of America.

"Are we going to New Orleans?" she asked excitedly, beaming once more. Elijah nodded. "Yes. It is quite the place for vampires there, I think you will find it rather comfortable."

Sophia smiled, then looked out the window at the dark trees passing by. "When will we arrive?" she asked with a sigh, prompting Elijah to say. "Not yet. Now- why don't you sleep for a few hours or so? I will wake you when we get there."

She nodded now, moving over onto the opposite seat next to him and lay down, putting her head on his lap and closed her eyes.

The month truly had made the relationship the pair had grow stronger.

**-BD-**

When Sophia woke up with her head now on his shoulder, she groaned and blinked into the light of dawn creeping through the curtains.

"We are here." she now heard the vampire above her say, prompting her to sit up and raise a hand to her hair, blinking tiredly.

"Good. I am incredibly hungry..."

The carriage stopped now and Sophia pushed the door open and was out before Elijah had chance to help her.

"Sophia, wait a moment!"

"No! I want to stretch my legs Elijah. Will you accompany me?"

But he had no chance to respond as she ran off into the morning light, a groan escaping him-

So exuberent at times.

"Come and get me!" she laughed now as she ran down the country lane, giggling as she went.

He walked along behind her, his hands together behind his back as he did so, a chuckle in his throat. "I will catch you, Sophia."

"Not if you cannot find me first."

Elijah stopped dead, then looked directly up, smirking. "I seem to have found you already." Sophia had barely moved from her perch when she was yanked down and pinned against the tree with a hand on her chest.

"You were saying?" The Original now asked, letting her go and untwisted his jacket sleeve.

"You were supposed to let me run a little further first before you caught me." she now said in a mischevious grin, backing away, but he caught her wrists and pulled her forwards, kissing her for a moment.

"Maybe so... but I have waited over eight hundred years to meet you. I am to wait ever more longer?"

"I was a tad too harsh."

"I forgive you."

Sophia now took his hand and pulled him back the way they came towards the place they were now staying at.

This was life now.

Later that night, Sophia lay alone in bed, still annoyed that her vampire wouldn't spend the night with her. Yes, he called it "respect," she called it annoying.

"Elijah?" she now said, pushing his bedroom door open and walked inside where his voice spoke from the darkness.

"You should be getting some sleep."

"My bed is cold and lonely." she sighed, getting in next to him, putting her head on his chest. "You know I care not for the rules. I know that you have my respect. And the other way too... but for now-" she was silenced as he kissed her once more, then said. "You may spend the night with me tonight."

"Thank you." Sophia smiled, letting him pull her into his arms, letting her close her eyes against him.

This was the past...

But what would the future hold?

**And viola:) next chappie! cheers for liking this, and next up soon enough:D Reviews much loved! x Nicc**


	8. Monster

The pair headed across the ocean once more now, just a few weeks later.

Sophia was curious on what her, ah, ex fiance of sorts was saying about her mysterious dissapearance.

"I am guessing he is married." she sighed to the Original as they cantered down the dusty path in the middle of the city. Even though they were a good few meters apart, they could hear each other very clearly, Elijah especially.

"Well, if he is the gentleman he ought to be for his standing, he will still be searching for you." He told her, slowing down his horse as they reached the countryside on the edge of town, the vineyards facing them.

Sophia trotted to his side now and sighed once more. "I fear that he hasn't..."

Elijah could tell that this vampire, a rather young one too... was upset. And when Sophia got upset, boy did she get upset with tears and sobbing... the whole enhanced emotions package.

"I am sure he has worried about you immensely, Sophia. Do not fret."

She nodded in silence, urging her horse forwards up the lane.

Elijah watched her for a moment, her long ringletted honey blonde hair blowing in the light breeze, but then followed.

**-BD-**

It was later that day that Sophia learned the truth... and it was just as she had expected-

The man she was to marry, Eric de Langais, the cousin of the King;18 of France... he had found another girl, married her just two days after she went missing.

Sophia was sat in the Chateau the pair were staying at, heart truly broken now.

Yes, she didn't want to marry him... but just a mere two days after her sudden dissapearance, and he had another lady on his arm.

He truly never had cared for her one bit.

The remorse she felt soon turned into rage, and Elijah kept an eye on her, knowing that she was getting more and more angrier as the day went on.

She was going to expload soon enough, and as he predicted, it happened later that night when he jolted awake, hearing screams in the distance.

"Sophia?" he called, up in a flash, pushing her door open hard, but the bed hadn't been slept in.

Elijah groaned, then grabbed his coat, the front door opened and closed in a heartbeat.

He ran to the souce of the screaming, a Chateau on the edge of a Royal vineyard, the partygoers running from the scene, but he ran towards it, angry in the extreme for what she was no doubt doing.

The Original found the young woman outside, ripping into a handsome young mans neck while he screamed, trying to get her off. Elijah guessed who he was at once- this human she had been engaged to marry.

She was snarling violently now, nails sunken into his back as she truly bit into him with the intent on making him suffer first.

"Sophia!" he yelled now, hoping he wouldn't have to pull her off, that she would let him go.

But she didn't, making Elijah pull her off, but she snarled. "Let me go! I am going to kill that traitor!"

"Calm down!" he demanded, turning to make her face him. "Calm down." he sighed, holding the vampire that was trying to rip back into the young man that was near enough next to death.

Elijah groaned as she went for him, so he picked her up and put her over his shoulder, holding her even more tightly as she raged uncontrollably, trying to get free.

**-BD-**

Back at the Chateau, Elijah set her down on a chair and put his hands on her shoulders, keeping her sat as he snarled.

"What were you thinking-!"

_"He betrayed me! He was going to throw me away for that-! That slut! That bastard was going to have me-!"_

"Calm- _down!_" The Original now snarled, starting to lose his patience.

Sophia shook her head, tears cascading down her cheeks. "Please let me go... I need to kill him. I have to..."

Elijah sighed, closing his eyes for a second. "Sophia, you do not have to. There is more to being a vampire than just killing."

She now met his eyes with her wet ones, then shook her head once more. "Please Elijah... let me end it."

"No." he said firmly, then sighed. "I cannot believe you are making me do this..."

"Do what?"

He took her face in his hands and said, still staring into her periwinkle eyes. "You are not to leave this house until I say you can."

Sophia blinked, then scowled. "What the hell did you do that for-!"

"Because it is the only way that I know you will stay in this house. You are not a killer... and I don't presume to let you become one either."

She didn't speak now, and Elijah took that as his cue to walk into the kitchen and fill up a bowl of water, grabbing a rag and walked back into the room where she hadn't moved an inch.

He pulled up a chair opposite, dampening the rag and raising it to her face, wiping the blood away while she sat in silence.

As he nearly finished, Sophia finally spoke quietly.

"He never wanted to marry me... never... never loved me..."

Elijah sighed, lowering the bloodied rag from her now clean face. "He may not love you, but I do.."

Sophia looked up now and met his eyes. "Do you really? Have you just compelled me again instead?"

He rolled his eyes at that. "Sophia, I would never do anything like that. Especially to you."

She finally managed a smile, then nodded a little. "Thank you." Sophia lent forwards and kissed him for a moment, truly thankful that someone did love her for who she was, not just because she was easy on the eye and just there to be oogled at.

"I'm going bed." she now sighed, getting up and leaving without another look. Elijah sat there alone for a moment, then picked up the bowl of bloody water and rag, setting it down in the kitchen before he sighed and walked upstairs, stopping outside Sophias room, peering through the narrow gap in the slightly open door.

_"It's rude to spy, Elijah."_

He chuckled, looking down for a second. "Apologizes."

"No you are not. Now come in here, I need your help on something."

Elijah frowned, pushing the door open and found her sat under the covers, a book in her hands, frown on her face.

"What is troubling you?" he asked, walking around and sitting next to her, then pulled her form before him, looking over her shoulder.

"What is this word? I cannot remember..." she sighed, prodding to it.

The Original chuckled, then said. "Pernicious. It means destructive. What are you reading?"

Sophia closed her book and said. "A play called "Romeo and Juliet.""

Elijah sighed at that, shaking his head a little. "Now why does that not surprise me?"

"I have never read this before, shush! You'll ruin the ending. This book is so sweet."

He didn't say anything else now as she carried on reading, head against his chest. Elijah was silent, waiting until she read the end and no doubt started crying once more. He himself had seem the famous play when it very first was performed at the Globe Theater. The ladies were all in tears at the ending.

It had been quite amusing to see. Especially how the ending could have gone if vampires were involved.

The Originals prediction was correct once more as she finished an hour later and closed the book.

"That was so sad and touching!"

"I found it rather boring."

"You would. Your patience for romance is rather... nonexistant."

Elijah scoffed at that, then said, taking the book and tossing it aside. "Nonexistant? Then how can I love you then?"

"You have your moments. No go, I wish to sleep since you are so boring as to sleep in another room."

"No."

"Excuse me?"

"No. I'm staying here tonight."

"Oh are you? Who gave you permission for that?"

"Your month of nonstop complaining."

"Well... I..." Sophia groaned, closing her eyes. "Fine. Fine, yes."

Elijah smiled into her hair.

_"I win this round."_

**And the next:) might be another up later, so reviews are much loved. cheers**


	9. Let The Flames Begin

The next morning was quiet, much more relaxed than the pair were used to in a good while.

Sophia lay with her head on her Originals chest, eyes closed while he pulled the covers over them both a little more.

"Sophia?" he asked now, watching her eyes flutter open as she looked up at him. "Yes?"

Elijah sighed. "There are some things I need to... tell you."

She sat up now, moving her hair from her face. "Tell me what?"

The Original was silent for a moment, a number of thoughts going through his head-

Could he really tell her near enough everything? Sure, he trusted her immensely, but for some reason, his brother, Klaus, and his words of warning from 1492 were playing inside his head. The situation around Katerina that had arisen when he realized he cared for her.

That love was a vampires greatest weakness.

But Klaus wasn't here now.

Just Sophia, and his feelings for her.

"For the past four hundred years or so, I have been looking for a way to kill my brother." he finally sighed, making Sophia frown. "Why?"

"My brother, Niklaus, is not just a vampire. But a hybrid. Half werewolf. He seeks to break the curse that was placed upon him. His werewolf side was made dormant..."

For the next hour or so, Elijah told Sophia of his life. How he and Klaus had been true brothers until 1492 when the rift was set in from Katerina, the doppleganger, escaping.

"So you want to kill your brother?" she now asked quietly, making Elijah nod. "If he succeeds in breaking the curse, he won't hestitate to sire his own bloodline. Imagine it... the children of a hybrid, far more powerful than either."

"Sounds like Hell."

"I fear worse."

Sophia frowned now. "But I thought vampires couldn't have childre- oh." she suddenly remembered the fact Klaus was a hybrid, therefore, able to father children.

"Oh..." she just said, unable to think of anything else, but then.

"You know the truth now... do you still want to accompany me?" Elijah asked tentively, truly wondering what her response would be.

Sophia frowned. "You expect me to leave you? Three reasons why I will not leave you- one, you are my creator. Two, I love you. Three, you are lonely. You just won't admit to it."

Elijah was taken aback by that, then he frowned and commented.

"I'm not lonely."

Sophia chuckled. "You have spent four hundred years on your own. Please, humour me."

He sighed now, then admitted. "Maybe. I've never really considered the possibility before."

"Never? My my... you are such a fool at times." she laughed, leaning forwards and kissing him for a moment before saying softly. "I'd never leave you. I swear it."

Elijah stared into her eyes, realizing that she was being really serious.

"You never cease to amaze me." he said, raising a hand to her cheek for a moment.

Maybe there really was a chance for him and love after all...

**-BD-**

_May 2011- 203 years later..._

The two hundred years passed fairly quickly.

Sophia had gotten used to life as a vampire, and Elijahs true capabillities. He'd been "killed" scaring the life out of Sophia, but then came back and reminded her with a raised eyebrow that he couldn't die unless it was by a silver dagger dipped in the ash of a white ash tree plunged into his heart.

She'd been very surprised when he told her how to kill him. Elijah trusted her, always had since he met her in 1808.

Maybe it was a thing such as fate?

They were passing through the south of Virginia when Elijah recieved the call.

Sophia was looking through a rack of clothes now, picking up a blazing red dress to her knees, then some black leggings and midnight heels.

Oooh, nice and sexy. The exact opposite of what Elijah would pick for her. He didn't like it when she dressed up in a more revealing way, saying that it didn't suit her.

She was sure that he was jealous of he other attention she got from other men. Other humans as well as vampires. He wasn't one to get into a jealous rage, but he did get very annoyed when she let other vampires feed on her blood.

Sophia sighed now as she paid, remembering what he had said- back when he was a younger man, if that was even possible. It was forbidden to kill another vampire, and that the exchanging of blood was a show of love and true affection, not messing around with young and uncouth vampires.

But he knew that she loved him and meant no harm by it.

She spotted a row of shirts now and cocked her head a little, withdrawing her hand with the money in and walked over to them, picking up a dark blue one, checking the size and smiled, taking it over to the till and added it to her new outfit.

Elijah was going to like it anyway. Although, the amount of times she had tried to get him more modern... it ended when she had made him carry a mobile around.

Yeah, he didn't see the point of them for a good few years.

As Sophia left the shop, her own phone went off and she answered it.

"Yes?"

"Get back now."

"That was rather rude Sweetie. Now start again."

"A lead on a doppleganger apparently."

Sophias eyebrow raised, then she nodded. "I'll be there in a moment."

She ended the call with a sigh, remembering back to when they had met the Martins, a pair of witches that they had promised to reunite their daughter and sister, Greta, with. Klaus had taken her, and the signs were there more than ever.

They were closing in on him.

Sophia returned to him now and found him packing their main stuff up.

"What's the rush?" she frowned, then made Elijah sigh. "I told you- a doppleganger has been captured, apparently."

She nodded. "Who by?"

"Rose and Trevor."

"Ah." Sophia mused, remembering them as the ones that helped Katerina escape by turning her into a vampire.

And that Elijah was annoyed immensely by their actions.

Sophia groaned, then set down her shopping bag-

Great (!)

**-BD-**

They went to an abandoned mansion now, and they could both hear the panicked talk from inside.

"Be careful ok?" Elijah told Sophia quietly as they walked forwards, Sophia pulling her coat around her more tightly.

As they walked up to the door, Elijah raised a hand and knocked twice, making Sophia chuckle. "Always with the manners my love?"

The door opened and the pair were faced by a young woman, but only young in looks, not by age.

"Elijah." she said, then frowned at the unfamiliar young woman beside him.

"This is Sophia." Elijah said as he walked past her inside. Sophia glanced at the vampire, then followed him inside, stopping just inside the main room as the Original stepped forwards, frowning at the human tied to the chair.

"Is that her?" Sophia asked, then Elijah looked at her and nodded. "It would seem so."

The human scowled now. "Get off me! Who are you?"

"I'm Sophia, and this is-"

"Elijah." the human nodded, then the Original looked at Sophia. "Could you please leave the room for a moment?"

She was silent, then nodded.

A conversation and crunch later soon alerted her as to why he had said that.

She leaned against the wall now, closing her eyes. But then something was plunged into her side, making her scream, but no noise came out as a hand was put over her mouth.

Everything went black.

**-BD-**

Sophia awoke later on with a groan, raising a hand to her head- vervain. God...

She got up now, realizing that it was dark and some hours later.

"Elijah?" the voice echoed through the mansion, making her sigh, then freeze in shock. Sophia groaned, the walked forwards to where he was staked into the door, the massive spear that was set into him yanked out and he crashed to the floor.

"Wakey wakey." she sighed, shaking him, but nothing happened. Now she sat down next to him and raised a hand to her head, looking around- there was evidence of a fight anyway, and that girl, the doppleganger... whatever her name was, she was gone.

There was a cough, then Sophia looked down to see Elijah opening his eyes, complexion returning to normal as he sat up and sighed.

"We might have a problem."

"No kidding." she sighed, then guessed. "The doppleganger was rescued I take it?"

"Yes. And now my shirt is ruined."

"Good thing that I bought you a new one earlier then."

The Original got up with a light groan, then realized.

"Are you ok? They didn't hurt you did they?"

Sophia smiled. "I'm fine. Stop fussing for once."

The beginning of the end was kicking off...

**And the next:) reviews are very much loved and next up soon! x Nic**


	10. Calm Before The Storm

Sophia glanced at the Original in the passenger side as she drove them both back to Mystic Falls.

"You ok?" she asked, knowing his answer, and sure enough.

"I am fine, Sophia. But I am more concerned about you."

She scoffed, turning onto a backroad and stopped, making Elijah frown. "Why have we stopped?"

Sophia turned off the engine and turned to him with a sigh. "This curse thing. Does it involve senseless death or murder?"

Elijah was silent, then sighed. "The doppleganger must die in order to kill Klaus."

She nodded. "So that girl-"

"Elena."

"Elena. She has to die?"

Elijah closed his eyes for a moment, then groaned quietly. "Not just yet. She needs to be protected, lure Klaus out."

Sophia was silent, then sighed once more. "God I hate all this killing."

The Original nodded. "You may have a point there. But for now, I have to call someone-" but he lent forwards and kissed her for a second. "Relax a little, my love. You are so very tense."

"Just wishing we could just go somewhere and forget about all this..."

Elijah nodded. "When this is all over, we will. I promise you."

She smiled a little, then started the engine back up and turned off the backroad and onto the main towards the sleepy town that was getting more and more awake as the days went by.

**-BD-**

Elijah was driving now as Sophia grew more and more tired, then swapped over. He looked to his right at her sleeping form, facing her with her eyes delicately closed.

These years together had been long, but he had enjoyed every moment with her. Sophia truly was his match.

As he pulled into Mystic Falls, he went back to the apartment where he'd called the Martins to. Parked outside, he turned off the engine and shook Sophias shoulder.

"We're here."

"Mmn, five more minuets Papa..."

He chuckled at that, then got out, around the other side in a flash as he opened the passenger door and undid her seatbelt, picking her up into his arms and closed the door with his back.

"Is she ok?" Luka asked as he opened the door and stood aside. Elijah nodded. "Tired, that's all." then set her down on the sofa and turned to the witches.

"The moonstone is under the church ruins with Katerina. And now in possession of the Bennet witch."

Jonas groaned a little at that. "That does pose a problem."

Elijah sat down next to Sophia and moved the hair from her eyes and said. "I need you to get something of Elenas. If we have to find her quickly-"

"Say no more." Jonas nodded, then looked at his son. "I'll see you at the Grill? The Bennet witch should be there. You remember the plan?"

Luka nodded, then got up, leaving with his father, glancing once more at the Original as he left.

Sophia groaned as the door shut and opened her eyes, chuckling a little. "Did I nod off? Sorry."

"You have nothing to be sorry for." he just said, pulling her into his arms, playing with a kink on her sleeve. "Wheres the Martins?" she now asked with a frown, getting to her feet and taking her jacket off, hanging it up and turned back to Elijah, making her jump when he was right behind her.

"Two hundred years, and you never fail to make me jump."

"Sorry." he apologized, then sighed. "We have to go to Richmond tomorrow. Elena just cannot seem to stop herself getting into trouble."

"I think I'll stay here." Sophia said, placing a kiss on his cheek and went over to the fridge, pulling out a bar of chocolate and sat down crosslegged with it, taking a bite out of it before yawning. "When will you be back?"

He crouched down before her and just said. "Soon. But while I'm not here-"

"No more protection crap. I mean it."

Elijah rolled his eyes, then stood back up, only to face Sophia and her raised eyebrow. "No goodbye kiss? You really are lacking."

He scoffed at that, then kissed her for a moment before saying quietly. "Please don't get into some trouble. Promise me?"

"I'm off to party with Damon Salvatore, catch you later."

He left now, rolling his eyes.

**-BD-**

Sophia was bored later that day, then went to the Grill and compelled the barkeep for a martini, sipping on it with a sigh.

_"Hello."_

She looked around now, then frowned. "Yes?" she was facing a young man with darkish hair and greeny eyes. A vampire she could tell.

Now Sophia realized, setting the martini down with a quiet growl. "You, You're on of those that attacked us?"

If you mean you and Elijah, yes."

She nodded, sipping once more. "That was really quite rude. Stefan yes?"

He nodded, then Sophia sighed. "Why are you here?"

"To let you know that there's no way I'm letting you kill Elena. Much less hand her over to Klaus."

Sophia laughed at that. "You think we want to kill her-? Fool. No, we don't."

Stefan frowned, then wondered something. "Are you an Original too?"

"That's a nice compliment, I think, but no."

"Then why are you with one?"

"Hasn't it occured to you, young man?"

Stefan was silent, wondering. "Are you-?"

"Together? Yes. Now-" she finished her drink and glared. "I'd seriously not get on our nerves." then got up and left, glancing once back at the younger vampire.

Elijah was back, along with Luka and Jonas when she arrived back much later that day, twilight, at the apartment, putting her arms around Elijah and said. "Hello love. How was it?"

"Annoying." he sighed, then looked to the other two. "We have been successful-" he put something in her hand that she raised an eyebrow at.

"So this is that moonstone all the fuss is about?" she said, staring at the milky colored rock.

Elijah nodded, taking it back.

"I have talked to Elena."

"And?"

"It went rather well, considering our current situation."

"Good." she smiled, leaning up and kissing his cheek.

"Stefan Salvatore managed to get himself trapped in the tomb with Katerina."

Sophia snorted in laughted. "Shame. He near enough threatened me earlier."

Elijah scowled now, then said. "I did make a deal to realease him, but that has earned him another day in there as punishment."

She rolled her eyes-

That Original of hers sometimes...

**-BD-**

The next few days confused Sophia, not understanding half of it.

And the annoying fact that Elijah had had a spell cast so she couldn't leave the room. She called him overprotective, he said it was a precaution.

So now she was sat, bored out of her face while everyone was out.

"Bored, bored, bored..." she sighed, going over to the window and looking out of it, feeling pissed off-

Elijah was in for one good slap when he got back anyway.

And slap him she did.

"I understand your frustration." he sighed, rubbing his cheek as he walked over to the side and picked up the moonstone, tucking it inside his jacket.

"How would you like to go to a dinner party tonight?" he asked, taking her hand and twirling her around, catching her by her waist, kissing her temple.

"I'm here to help, Elijah. And you lock me up!"

"I-"

"Shut up! I am pissed off! Well and truly!"

Elijah sighed now and nodded. "I know."

"Then let me the hell out you overprotective dick in a suit!"

Ignoring her insults, he repeated. "How would you like to go to a dinner party tonight?"

"No."

"Ok, we'll leave at nine."

Sophia sighed now, giving up-

He did care about her after all.

**Thanks for the lovely reviews:D I'm so happy people are starting to read and review it now:D next up later on, and its the dinner party. Reviews much loved! x Nicc**


	11. Lock And Key

Elijah wasn't too happy when Sophia deliberately put a just above the knees blood red dress on, black tights and heels.

"You look like a siren." he commented with an eyebrow as she curled her hair and chuckled. "Dressed to impress."

"Well, I won't be trusting Damon Salvatore around you tonight."

"Phaa, I wouldn't cheat on you."

He believed her words, knowing for sure that she would never do that to him. Two hundred years together did that to you. That bond became unbreakable.

"Plus I've not even met this Damon yet. Is he hot?"

Elijah rolled his eyes. "In your eyes, probably."

"Oooh, did I just detect a hint of jealousy?"

He scoffed at her words, wondering- was he jealous? Thinking that she'd run off with a younger, much more interesting vampire.

As fast as he could, he erased the thought from his head and said. "Are you ready now?"

Sophia nodded, grabbing her little black leather jacket that came to her waist and allowed Elijah to zip it up for her, kissing her cheek once as he did so,

**-BD-**

As they approached the Boarding house, Elijah assured Sophia that if there was any trouble, he'd tear the place apart.

"Relax a little." she giggled, grabbing his hand and dragging him to the door, knocking a few times.

When the door opened, she was faced with the unfamiliar vampire she assumed was Damon Salvatore.

"Didn't know you had a plus one." he said, taking in her incredible looks and bare flesh on her legs. Elijah cleared his throat loudly, then said. "This is Sophia. My-"

"Girlfriend?" Damon offered, taking her hand and pressing his lips to it for a moment. "Lovely to meet you at last. I'm Damon."

Sophia raised an eyebrow, then Elijah spoke. "If there is any trouble tonight towards either of us. I will not hesitate to kill every person in this house."

Damon scoffed. "Behave like that in front of this little lady? Wouldn't dream of it."

Sophia could sense the tension now, then broke it by pulling Elijah inside with a giggle. "Come on."

They walked into the dining room now and Sophia saw the others Elijah had told her about- John, Alaric and Jenna. Plus one of Damons pets by the look of it.

"Elijah!" Jenna grinned, getting up to greet him, then saw Sophia. "Oh? And who is this?"

Elijah took Sophias coat of now, but Damon butted in. "This is Sophia, his girl."

"What a nice term (!)" Sophia scoffed, letting Elijah push her chair towards the table as she sat down, seating himself next to her.

Sophia could sense Elijah keeping a weary eye out for some stupid attempt to kill him, and even her, but she put a hand on his under the table, telling him to relax a tad more.

"So how did you two meet?" Damon asked now, smirking into his glass of wine as Jenna left the room.

Sophia shrugged. "Oh, about two hundred odd years ago now. Vampires attacked me and Elijah here saved me. We've been inseprable since."

"Cute (!)" Damon snorted, then watched her get up and go into the other room for another wine.

"So... was it all knight in shining armour?" he asked, closing the door behind him and walked forwards, grabbing a half empty bottle and glass, filling it up and gave it to her.

Sophia chuckled, then said. "If you keep flirting, you'll be soon missing a limb. Ellys not the jealous type, but damn he is overprotective at times." then drained the glass in one, but after a second, raised a hand to her throat and went to cough as the burning went through her.

Vervain. She realized, then Damon caught her and put a hand over her mouth, saying. "We're after lover boy, not you. Shush."

Everything went black.

**-BD-**

When Sophia came around later on, her whole body was aching, a cough permanantly in her throat it seemed.

She turned onto her side now and gasped in horror.

"Elijah!" she squeaked, pulling herself up, eyes wide at the dagger in his chest, reaching forwards to yank it out, but came to an invisible shield, preventing her from pulling it out. How had they gotten the ash and dagger-? God..

"No, no _no-!_" She said now, tears springing to her eyes as the frustration grew.

"Please-" she almost begged, trying again, but failing to grab it, full on sobbing now as she put her head on his chest, the vervain still making her weak.

Where were they-? That bastard Salvatore-!

The lock on the door rattled now and she looked up with tears in her eyes at the dark haired Salvatore.

"Ooh, getting lively now aren't we?" he said, then pulled her away, setting her down against the wall while he searched the dead Originals jacket, pulling out the moonstone, then with a frown, a little red box, opening it and went.

"Ah. What a shame." then took one of Sophias hands and put the box in it and left with the moonstone.

Sophia sighed now, then opened the little red box herself and gasped quietly at the ring facing her. She never expected Elijah to want to marry her.

But it did make the tears return as she looked back at his still form, eyes closed.

"Oh my love. What are you like huh?"

She put her head back on his chest and closed her eyes, the vervain making her nod off once more...

_Winter 1872 _

_"Come Elijah!"_

_The Original sighed as the young vampire almost bounced up and down in excitement at the snow outside the window, not staying still as he put a warm fur coat around her and said._

_"Do you want to freeze?"_

_"But it is snow!"_

_He sighed once more now- she had never seen snow before in her life, so she was incredibly excited about the cold and disgusting white slush._

_As Elijah opened the door, a figure blurred past, laughing as she went. The door was barely closed when a ball of snow hit the side of his face, making him turn and raise an eyebrow._

_"Oh? Is that really a way for a lady to act?" then caught the next snowball in midair, watching the girl giggle and run off into the snowy woods, sticking out like a sore thumb in her brown fur._

_He sighed and followed, glancing up at the snow filled sky- there was still plenty more to come._

_Sophia ran now, laughing as she went as he chased her, currently hiding behind a tree, but as soon as she looked around, someone grabbed her waist and kissed her neck, making her laugh and push him over into the snow, taking off once more._

_Elijah groaned now, rubbing the back of his head as he got up from the floor, brushing the flakes from his outfit, following her as if he was hunting her down._

_Later that night, the pair sat before the fire in their current mansion, a thick wolf fur covers around them as Sophia dozed against his shoulder._

_He looked down at her now, her hair fluttering everytime she breathed in her sleep. He knew that he didn't deserve her, not in the least. But... he loved her. Loved her so completely that it made him want to take her somewhere safe and forget the world, his past and all its troubles._

_Maybe one day, but not today..._

**And the next as promised:D the next will be up tomorrow:D reviews are much loved and thanks! x Nicc**


	12. Dead Man Walking

For Elijah, he felt nothing with the blade in his heart... but for Sophia, she just lay there feeling on fire as the lack of blood and new dose of vervain coursed through her, hardly able to keep her eyes open as she held onto Elijahs chest.

She'd heard the arguments upstairs, especially how Elena didn't justify starving and near enough torturing a vampire that had caused them no trouble, but Damon had convinced her that if they let Sophia out, she would tear them apart and wake up Elijah.

So she was left down in the cellar. Elena had to invite her in when they signed it over, but they kept her locked up well and truly, trying and failing to get the dagger back.

But now Elena sneaked down the stairs, peering through the metal gate at the pair- Sophia hadn't moved for a good few days. If she didn't know that she was severly weakened and drained of energy, she wouldn't have opened the door and pulled the form of the female vampire away and sat her against the wall, then looked at the Original, leaning forwards and pulled the dagger out, turning to Sophia who was past dead. Elena shook her now, then said softly. "Sophia?"

But the vampire didn't respond, but then Elena jumped as the Original woke up with a gasp, then he raised a hand to his head, then froze, turning his head and saw Sophia, but before he had chance to go to her, he stopped dead and coughed. "I can't breath..."

Elena weighed up her chances, then said. "You're not invited in."

He snarled a little, then said. "Get her out of the house now-!" then took off.

Elena turned to the vampire and sighed, picking her up over her shoulder with a groan, carrying her up the stairs and outside where Elijah was waiting, then as soon as she was out the door, grabbed her and set her down on the ground, looking up at Elena with murder in his eyes.

"What have you all done to her."

She shook her head now, about to speak, but Elijah stood up, picking Sophia up into his arms as Elena said. "I need your help."

The Original raised an eyebrow now, eyes darker than they had been for a long time. "Oh? And I am to trust you?"

Elena sighed now, then held out the silver dagger. Elijah stared, then she put it in his pocket as his hands were tied up with holding Sophia.

Elijah nodded, then turned and followed Elena as she walked over to her car, checking for Stefan and Damon. She opened the doors and Elijah placed Sophia in the back, getting in the front.

**-BD-**

Once the pair were inside the Lockwood place, Elijah took Sophia inside and placed her on the sofa, glaring once more at Elena. "How could you do this to her! She's done nothing to you-!"

Elena closed her eyes and nodded. "I'm sorry. I never... wanted it to happen to her."

Elijah sighed now, putting a hand on her cheek for a moment, then swiftly bit his wrist and put it to her mouth, watching some life return to her face as she drank.

Sophia groaned quietly now, finally managing to open her eyes after what felt like was so long. "Elijah-?" she coughed, opening them fully and raised her arms, hugging him as tight as she could.

Elena felt incredibly guilty now as the Original hugged her back, kissing the top of her head. He really did love her... and they had near enough tortured her before him. They'd been convinced that the Original was a monster, but it had been them who had been the monster instead.

Elijah helped Sophia sit up now, her complexion returning to normal, but still a tad weak.

"I'm so sorry." Elena said now, looking at the woman, young in looks but not in years. Sophia looked up and met her eyes now, anger raging through her, but it was only Elijahs hand on hers that stopped herself ripping her head off.

"It's ok." Elijah sighed, leaning forwards and kissing Sophias cheek, then turned to Elena. "It's ok now."

Sophia nodded and said. "I'm going to sort this hair out." then stood up and walked upstairs. When she came down, she found Elijah telling the story of his past. His and Klauses.

Elijah now looked to the doorway where she walked in, then stepped forwards and took her face in his hands, almost like he was inspecting her.

"How are you feeling?" he asked, eyes concerned. Sophia chuckled, pulling away. "I told you- you fuss too much." then sighed. "I need some air."

Elijah nodded. "As you wish." then looked at Elena who stood up and grabbed her coat, following them out the building.

Sophia listened in silence as Elijah explained about the sun and moon curse being fake, but before he could get to the juicy stuff, Elenas phone rang in Elijahs pocket, making her jump as it vibrated against her ear.

"Answer this, please." he said, pulling it out and passing it to her.

Sophia removed her head from his chest as Elena gasped quietly, then ended the call, saying that Klaus had faced Jenna. Sophia wondered what Klaus was like. How he looked too...

But a part of her never wanted to meet the monster.

As Elena rushed off after promising to come back, Elijah turned to Sophia and took her face back in his hands, leaning forwards and kissing her softly for a moment, then asked quietly. "Are you ok now? Do you need more blood?"

Sophia shook her head now. "I'm fine. Just... I feel exhausted." she sighed once more and sat down on the grass, staring at the waterfall while Elijah joined her and pulled him into his arms.

"How about you?" she asked now as she put her head on his shoulder. He chuckled. "I am fine. I'm tougher than you think, Sweetheart."

Sophia shivered now, still wearing her short little red dress from the dinner party. Elijah took his jacket off now and put it around her shoulders, then frowned at the thing she pulled out the pocket.

"What was this all about?" she asked quietly, showing him the engagement ring that Damon had found and given to her. Elijah was frozen now, then groaned. "This wasn't how I planned it..."

Sophia chuckled now, then gave it to him and he opened it, staring at the diamond and sapphire ring. "So, Sophia Mauvais... will you marry me?"

She was silent by his sudden proposal, then chuckled. "Why you didn't ask me that over a hundred years ago still eludes me, but yes. Yes I will."

Elijah smiled now, then took the ring and put it onto the correct finger on her left hand, leaning forwards and kissing her passionately for a moment.

"I've missed that." she chuckled now, then let him pick her up into his arms and carry her back into the house, setting her down on the sofa while he poured them a glass of rich red wine each.

Sophia took it and had a sip. then looked up as she heard footsteps approaching and saw Elena returning.

"You look much better." she told the vampire, who nodded, looking up at Elijah who now continued telling the story that Sophia knew by heart.

"But if Klaus is half werewolf and vampire-?" Elena now said, hardly able to believe it, but Sophia chuckled. "You all have been such a pain. We wanted to protect you, not kill you..." she went silent now as she remembered Elijah telling her about his old feelings for Katerina in 1492, then remembered that Elena was exactly the same in looks as her.

Oh...

When the story was over, Elena sighed. "Can we... change the terms of our deal?"

Elijah sat up straighter now, feeling a little overprotective of Sophia, then nodded. "What have you got in mind?"

"Well... if Bonnie can kill Klaus without hurting herself, and you have that elixir... can you help us?"

Elijah was silent, then said. "What are your terms?"

"Just... don't hurt Stefan and Damon. They were only protecting me."

Sophia glanced at Elijah now, feeling a great number of emotions shoot through her- mainly distrust for Elena and her little "boyfriends" but now she nodded and Elijah said. "If either of them attack me or Sophia, the deal is off."

Elena nodded. "It won't happen. I swear it."

Elijah was silent, his pride and protectiveness of Sopha getting in the way of his judgement as he sighed and stood up, saying. "Yes. If you keep your word, I will keep mine."

Sophia nodded. "The terms apply to me too." then stood up next to her new fiance and took his hand. Elena nodded.

"Ok then."

When Elena let Elijah back inside, Sophia glared at Damon who said in a snarl. "You let them back it?"

"We have changed the terms of our deal." Elena said, stepping forwards. Sophia was full on glaring at Damon, then said to Elijah. "I'll be waiting outside when you have finished here."

**-BD-**

Elijah came out after half an hour or so, walking to her side and said with a sigh. "It's done."

Sophia nodded, then felt a wave of sleep hit her that made Elijah chuckle. "Tired are we?"

"Nope."

"Come on." he said, walking forwards with her at his side.

When they got back to the place they were staying, Sophia was very nearly asleep as she walked. As she pulled the covers over herself, Elijah sighed, taking his tie and shirt off. "Klaus is here. It's not safe anymore."

Sophia turned over onto her back as Elijah joined her in bed, pulling her into his arms, making her sigh. "We have a plan. Yes?"

"Yes, yes we do."

She chuckled once more, then lent forwards and kissed him passionately for a moment, reaching behind her and switched the lamp off, putting her head back onto his bare chest and said with a smirk. "If I didn't know better, you'd be a thousand year old virgin."

"Thank you so much for that (!)"

_"You are very welcome Sweetie." _

**And a new update! Next up soon and thanks for the lovely reviews and keep em coming:D x Nic**


	13. A Taste Of Heartbreak

Sophia woke up with a low groan the next morning, arms tight around her midrift. She pulled herself carefully out of his arms, then went into the bathroom and started to fill up a bath, poking her head around the corner of the door at the sleeping form of the Original. She giggled a little, then turned back to her bath, getting in.

It was half an hour later when she felt a prickle on the back of her neck that made her feel as if she was being watched, so Sophia opened an eye and said as she did so.

"It's rude to spy like that."

Elijah chuckled, then walked in, kneeling down next to the bath and sighed. "The ritual goes down tonight."

Sophia pouted now. "This was supposed to be a relaxing bath. Not-" but she was silenced by a kiss, making her change her last words to. "You're in a good mood."

The Original laughed now, then shook his head. "You are such a bad influence on me."

"Get used to it then-" she grinned, leaning forwards and kissing him passionately for a moment, then said. "When Klaus is dead... we are going somewhere. Just the two of us yeah?"

"That sounds brilliant." he smiled, leaning forwards and placed a kiss on her forhead before sighing. "It'll be all over tonight."

"Thank God. You might actually get interesting when you're not so uptight all the time."

Elijah raised an eyebrow. "Uptight?"

"Well, how many times have I tried to get you in jeans?"

"And failed."

"Exactly. Now-" she splashed him now, hitting his face. "Out."

Elijah rolled his eyes, then stood up and turned away, closing the door behind him.

**-BD-**

When Sophia walked out with a towel wrapped around her, she sighed and said. "What if things don't go to plan tonight?"

Elijah looked up from his book, uncrossing his ankles on the bed. "Why do you say that?"

She sighed once more and got onto the bed next to him, eyes worried. "This is Klaus. I may never have met him, but... he scares me."

Elijah was silent, then set his book down and turned to her. "Which is why you're not coming tonight."

"What-!"

"Niklaus would use you against me. If he doesn't know about you already, it's a miracle. I don't want you hurt because of me."

Sophia shook her head, scowling. "No. I'm not staying here."

Elijah sighed now, closing his eyes for a second. "Sophia... Klaus needs a vampire sacrifice for tonight. If he gets his hands on you-" Sophia silenced him by putting a finger over his lips and saying. "Please my love. Relax."

The Original was silent, then shook his head and said quietly. "I can't lose you."

She sighed once more, then raised a hand to his cheek. "You won't. Ok?"

He sighed, then Sophia said. "Let me come tonight. Please. I can't stand the waiting." Elijah groaned in defeat, letting her kiss him for a moment. "Fine. But any trouble and you leave. With or without me. Ok?"

A silence.

"Sophia."

"Fine! Whatever!"

The Original smiled now. "Can you blame me for wanting to protect you?"

"I'm not a child."

"If I was being age specific, I would say that you are to me."

"Thanks (!)"

"Well, you are only two hundred. I'm a thousand."

"No one likes a bragger, Elijah."

"I'm not bragging, just stating facts."

"Yeah. Braggi-" but she stopped dead as he flipped them over, hovering over her with a grin on his face. "And now?"

"Even now." Sophia chuckled, wrapping her arms around his neck and kissing him passionately for a good few minuets, then sighed. "We better go and see what those Salvabores are doing."

Elijah chuckled at her improvision, then tucked the stray strand of hair behind her ear and smiled. "I told them I'd be there at sundown, so..." he kissed her cheek. "We have all day free."

"Goodness, you sounded interesting then!"

"Cheeky." he chuckled once more, then kissed her once more.

This was what life was worth living for-

Moments like these.

**-BD-**

When the pair emerged later that night, Sophia couldn't help but feel nervous, worried about what was going to happen.

Elijah wanted to comfort her, but even he himself didn't know what was going to happen.

When it was time to leave for the ritual, he took her aside and said quietly. "No matter what happens tonight, just remember that I love you, ok?"

"Of course you silly, stupid old man." she laughed weakly, letting him kiss her hands in turn, then Damons voice said. "Ok lovebirds, we got a hybrid to kill."

The pair looked around, then Sophia sighed. "Let's rock."

Oh they could hear the whole ritual as they walked, the odd scream too. Sophia flinched when she heard a crunch in the distance that sounded like ribs being forceably entered, then a heart being ripped out.

They stopped a little way away, and Damon said. "When?"

Elijah was silent, then said. "Don't worry. You'll know when he's changing." the words were hardly out his mouth when the four of them heard a yell from the clearing, followed by a nasty crack. Bonnie tensed up, then Elijah walked forwards, nodding to her.

The flames erupted as she started the spell, and Sophia set eyes on Klaus for the first time- he was rather good looking, but she couldn't tell what color his eyes and hair were from the darkness surrounding them.

Elijah walked forwards now, letting Sophias hand go as he went, and she watched him ram his hand into his brothers chest...

But there was something wrong, she could tell. That stance of his had frozen, then she heard Klauses words "I didn't bury them at sea. Their bodies are safe."

It was in an instant that she knew what he was going to do, and his eyes were apologetic. In a flash, the pair were gone.

Sophia stood there, feeling totally and utterly numb. She shook her head, feeling her knees give way and she fell to her knees... this wasn't happening. This couldn't-!

It was Stefan who helped her to her feet, but she just said, almost in horror. "How-? How could he-?"

"Come on." he sighed, pulling her away and back to the Boarding house.

Sophia was sat on the sofa, feeling completely numb.

Bonnie walked in now, then said, knowing that she was more heartbroken than dangerous. "Are you ok?"

"How could he do that to me-?" Sophia just said, tears rolling down her face. "Klaus will kill him before he takes him to the others! He knows that!"

The witch couldn't think of anything to say, so she sighed and turned away, leaving Sophia sat on her own, wondering whether she would ever see Elijah again...

**Well, getting a tad more sombre:( anywhoo, thanks for the lovely comments:D next up soon and reviews much loved x Nicc**


	14. Dangerous Deals

Sophia couldn't help but let the tears flow as she trailed behind Damon back towards the Boarding House where Elena was now awake or whatever.

She didn't care...

She just wanted her lover back.

No one knew what to say to her, knowing full well that she had no idea that Elijah was going to do what he did- save his brother instead of killing him.

And she was destroyed.

But then her phone went off a good few days later, and she went outside, eyes widening when she saw the ID.

_"El, where the fuck are you-!"_

_"Sorry love, he can't take your call right now."_

_"...who is this-?"_

_"Ah, come on love. I'm gonna be your brother-in-law eventually."_

Sophias blood ran cold, and she growled. "_Klaus._"

"Oh, so he did teach you something. Well-"

"Where the fuck is he. Tell me_ now-!_" She demanded, angry tears forming in her eyes, and Klaus chuckled, saying off the phone. "Your fiancee is feisty." Then back to her-

"Come over to Alarics charming little place. Lover boy's waiting."

He hung up, and Sophia looked to the others inside, but knew better-

She was alone in this.

Sophia left now, heading towards the place, knowing this could well be her death. A permanent one too-

The crazy things love did to you were shocking.

She didn't even need to knock the door as it opened, and she was faced with a figure she'd only seen in the darkness. But his hair was blonde with a hint of brown, eyes sky blue.

"Brother, how can you pick up something so-" Sophia didn't flinch as he put a hand under her chin, taking it and raised it a little, finishing with a smirk.

"Something so beautiful."

Sophias eyes flickered to the figure sat down next to a table, then growled quietly. "She has nothing to do with this."

"Oh but she does." Klaus grinned, letting her go, then stepped aside, going. "Ladies first."

Sophia glared, but stalked past and into the room, going over to the man who had got to his feet, hugging her for a moment until Klaus snorted.

"Isn't this so..." he searched for the words and ended up with. "Puke inducing."

"Fuck you freak."

Klaus snorted, then sighed. "I've had enough of games-"

Sophia screamed as he yanked her back, pressing a wooden stake into her back, directly behind her heart.

"One move Brother, and she dies." Klaus snarled, holding her closer as Elijah started forwards, anger rising. He snarled. "You would really do that?"

"Oh, you know I would." Klaus smirked, and Elijah shook his head, hissing. "Go on then."

"You see, I wouldn't like to kill little Sophia here, but-" the grin grew. "If you were willing to make a deal with me."

Elijah was silent, and Sophia growled. "Don't you dare-!"

"Hush-" Klaus said, clamping a hand over her mouth, but not close enough for her to bite it. Elijah just said. "Name your terms."

"Now that's more like it-" The hybrid chuckled, then pushed the girl towards him, the Original instinctively going to grab her, but as he did, felt something stab him in the back, then a voice at his ear-

"As long as this blade stays in your heart, she's won't get hurt."

Sophia went for Klaus, but he grabbed her by the throat, slamming her into the wall, chuckling. "You always were feisty, Little Miss Mauvais."

She stopped dead at that, frowning. "How do you know my name-?"

Klaus leaned forwards and just said in her ear, looking down at her dead fiance. "There's a lot of things I know about you sweetheart. Tell me- would you have been Royalty if you didn't kill the fiance before my brother?"

Sophia felt scared now-

How did he know... so much about her.

"Now- to business-" He took her face in his hands, holding it tight and just said-

_"You will not run away, ask for help. You will obey me until I say so."_

She felt cold, then muttered as he let her go. "You lied... you said to him that I wouldn't get hurt-!"

Klaus shrugged, then chuckled. "And I shall keep that promise. I'm fond of you, Sophie."

"Don't call me Sophie." She snapped, and Klaus nodded, raising a hand and put it on her shoulder. "We're going to have fun... just like before."

She didn't have a clue what he meant, and that was the way Klaus wanted it...

For now.

"What about Elijah?" Sophia asked in a mutter, wondering why there was blood bags around the place and Klaus told her. "Oh, he'll be boxed up like a birthday present."

She didn't laugh or smile, and he groaned. "God, he's rubbed off on you. I hope you're going to be more fun than he was. Mr and Mrs Buzzkill."

Sophia smirked. "I wear that name with pride."

"Eurgh. Now that we've finished up here, come on." Klaus said now, pulling out his phone and just asked for Elijah to be moved. Sophia crouched down next to him now, tears sparkling in her eyes as she muttered. "I love you sweetie-" she then placed a kiss on his unyielding lips, Klaus half watching in case she had any ideas about pulling the blade out.

But he knew her. Knew her well too...

She wasn't that stupid.

Sophia ignored him the entire road trip up North, sat in the back with him and the coffins. To her shock, Stefan was also along for the ride.

Damon had got himself bitten by a werewolf.

Stupid asshole.

And little brother had gotten him the cure... at a price of his freedom.

Klaus couldn't stop watching Sophia as she sat next to her finaces coffin, leaning her head against it, then just asked. "Do you really care for him that much?"

Sophia didn't answer, she didn't even look at him.

He chuckled, then nodded. "Yeah. Thought so."

_"What the fuck is your problem with your family?"_

Klaus heard that, then finally met her angry eyes, shrugging and replying. "I have no problem with them."

_"Oh-? Well excuse me while I hunt my siblings down and fucking kill them-!" _

He was silent, then sighed. "You are young, Sophie. I'm not going to bother-"

"Wasting your time? Well, we're not exactly doing anything in here." She hissed, and Klaus smirked, impressed-

Feisty, feisty girl.

Always had been.

He ignored answering, but raised a bottle of blood, going. "Hungry?"

"Oh-? Bet it's laced with poison." Sophia said, eyes narrowing. Klaus raised an eyebrow, then opened it and took a sip, going. "I'm still alive. Figuratively."

Sophia glared, but then snatched it away and took a drink, thankful for the strength returning to her limbs, then Klaus took it back, going. "There- am I so evil?"

"Elijah told me enough." She growled and Klaus raised an eyebrow. "Oh? Did he tell you how we became vampires? Our human lives? Anything like that?"

A silence.

"Exactly." Klaus said in a final voice and Sophia looked away again, closing her eyes and nodding off against the coffin, wondering what the hell they were going to face now...

And how exactly did Klaus... seem to know her so well-?

**Yes! It's a little update after sooooooooooo long;D sorry:( reallllyyy wasn't expecting Elly to be out the season for that long, so it threw this story out my head for a whileXD but now he's back... and we can continue this;D lots of twists and turns planned! Is anyone still reading and wanting more? Hope you review! x Nicola**


	15. Holding On And Letting Go

_"Argh-! Don't do that to me!"_

_"Why? You love it."_

_Sophia giggled as her lover kissed under her ear, making her try and push him away. _

_She eventually did._

_"Oww-!" Elijah swore, grabbing his nose as Sophias elbow collided with it, and she smirked, lying back down on the bed. "I warned you. Tickle me, you get hurt."_

_A second later, it was healed, and he sighed, rubbing the blood away. "Ok, you did give me fair warning."_

_Sophia chuckled, then reached up and wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him down enough so she could kiss him softly for a minuet, then sigh, moving the hair from his eyes and said lightly. "You seem tense my love."_

_He sighed, then replied. "Just thinking about that split we had."_

_"...Elijah. You swore you wouldn't think about that again. It was stupid."_

_"Ten years we were apart, Sophia. And you can't remember a thing of it."_

_Sophia did wonder what had happened in those ten years, but she supposed it was because of all the drinking and biting. She had hit the blood hard._

_And Elijah knew how bad she could get._

_"Let-"_

_He was silenced by a finger on his lips, then. "Forget about it. Yes? Promise me? It was eighty years ago. Year two thousand is tomorrow, and-"_

_She was silenced by a kiss, then a voice. "For you."_

_Sophia felt him lie down next to her, then she put her head on his chest, closing her eyes-_

_What had happened in 1920-?_

A good few months later, and Sophia was sat in her hotel room, bored out her face well and truly.

She'd been left alone to "guard the coffins." Pha. If only he hadn't had them spelled shut, or she would have woken them all up.

She missed Elijah. Missed him so much.

The door rattled now and she got to her feet, glaring as the hybrid walked in, looking rather pissed off for some reason.

"What's wrong Nicky-Nik." She half smirked and he snapped. "Not now Sophie."

God did she hate him calling her that.

Sophia just sat on the edge of the bed, listening to Klaus making calls and getting the gist-

They were headed to Chicago.

The ride there was an awkward one, for Klaus always insisted that they sat next to each other. She didn't know why, nor had he told her just how he knew her.

But he did. He knew her well.

After failing to engage the hybrid in a game of I Spy, she gave up, looking out the window at the scenery.

_"Missing your fiance?"_

The hybrid had finally spoken, and she looked to him, scoffing. "Bastard."

He chuckled, then said, amused. "What do you remember of 1920?"

She fell silent at that, then went. "What?"

Klaus' grin was growing, and he said. "Since we've become so close, I think I'll give you a little hint- you can't remember ten years."

Sophia said nothing, and Klaus leaned forwards, saying in her ear. "I'll tell you everything when we get there sweetheart."

"I'm not your sweetheart." She hissed. Klaus chuckled again, saying casually. "You were once."

She said nothing to that, wondering...

Could he be telling the truth-? They knew each other all those years ago-?

**-BD-**

When they reached Chicago, Klaus led them to a bar called Glorias and Sophia stopped dead in the doorway, frowning-

This place and name was familiar.

So when the witch walked out and let out a low whistle, going. "Sophia Mauvais. It's been a long, long time. Still creating hell with Niklaus?"

Sophia flinched, and the witch, Gloria, realized, going in a chuckle. "Oh. Or not."

Klaus walked forwards, then went. "Gloria! Look at you-"

"Not a word hybrid."

He almost pouted, then her eyes flickered to Stefan, then nodded. "What do you want?"

"Well-"

_"No, no, no. Wait a moment. You're gonna tell me now how you know me-!" _

Everyone looked to Sophia as she snapped that, eyes blazing. Gloria paused, then glanced to Klaus, going. "Behind the bar sweetie."

"What exactly am I looking for?" Sophia scoffed, walking around to the bar, Stefan following her as Gloria and Klaus started talking.

"Why don't you just leave?" She asked Stefan, and he sighed, just saying. "I can't."

Sophia sighed too, understanding-

She was doing this to save her fiance... half no choice.

Stefan was doing it for his brother.

Sophia now looked to the bar where Gloria had motioned to, then saw photos...

And utterly froze.

She stalked forwards, snatching up a photo, eyes growing wide in surprise and horror at the pictures in her hands.

Why was she sat with Klaus-?

And he was kissing her-?

Sophia felt slightly sick, then looked to the one of her, Klaus and... Stefan.

Those missing ten years... was Klaus the reason-?

Stefan snatched the photo from her hands now, eyes widening in shock, then looked to Sophia who muttered. "What the hell is going on-?"

Klaus watched in amusement as Sophia stalked back over, getting to his feet as he finished off business with Gloria.

"Alright love?" He smirked, then it faded as she slapped him, snarling. "What the fuck is all this-!"

Stefan was of the same mind.

Klaus looked to Sophia, then raised a hand, putting it on her shoulder, going. "I'll tell you in a moment my love."

She went to slap him again for saying that, but he caught her wrist and snapped. "Don't."

He let her go and left with Stefan, leaving Sophia alone in the bar, trying to remember the missing years... but nothing came.

Had they been... lovers-?

How the fuck could she have done that to Elijah-!

**-BD-**

Sophia was silent as the hybrid eventually came back, sitting opposite with a sigh, crossing his ankles and went.

"You really want to know?"

_"Hell yeah-! Why wouldn't I want to remember-!"_

Klaus paused, then sighed heavily. "Because you were the one to beg me to make you forget..." Sophia knew from the way he ended the sentence that he wanted to add "-you broke my heart."

He leaned forwards, then nodded. "But sure-"

_1920 Chicago._

_Klaus had been watching the pretty blonde all night, wondering why he was so intrigued by her._

_Rebekah pouted, folding her arms against the seat. "Nik. You've been staring at that girl all night."_

_"She's a vampire." Klaus told his sister, and Rebekah looked over, listening intently-_

_He was right. She was._

_But there was something else... she just couldn't place it._

_Klaus got to his feet, smirking to his sister. "Wish me luck."_

_Rebekah scoffed, then looked away, scanning the crowd for Stefan. He was late._

_The girl never looked around as he sat down next to her, staring into her wine with an almost morose expression on her face. _

_"Alright there love?" Klaus asked now, and she glanced to him, chuckling. "I'm peachy."_

_Klaus raised an eyebrow, then went. "Don't you want something stronger than that?"_

_"No thanks."_

_"Oh? There's a rather nice girl in our company tonight you would probably like."_

_She froze at that, then looked around again, understanding. A nod later, she said in defeat._

_"Vampire?"_

_"Hmm, in a way." He shrugged, then motioned for the barman to top her drink up, and then went. "I think-" but he stopped dead as he finally realized why he'd seemed so... intrigued._

_She hissed in annoyance as he swiftly grabbed her wrist, bringing it close and took in her scent, chuckling, letting her go before she slapped him, just saying._

_"Elijah huh?"_

_Now she really did freeze, and then scowled. "Shut up. You don't know him."_

_"Oh-? I do love."_

_"Piss off."_

_"Is there a problem here?"_

_Klaus glanced up as his sister arrived, then chuckled. "I think we have our brothers lover in our presence."_

_Brother-?_

_She looked up at that, then to the girl, going. "-Rebekah-?"_

_Rebekah said nothing, but then the girls blood ran cold as she looked to the man, realizing in an instant what he had meant by his vague 'am I a vampire' question.  
>"You're Niklaus." She just said, and he grinned, taking her stunned hand and pressed his lips to it, going. "A pleasure. And who are you exactly?"<em>

_A pause._

_"Sophia. Sophia Mauvais."_

_"A pleasure Little Miss Mauvais." Klaus told her, and Rebekah scoffed, going. "You mean Elijah?"_

_Klaus nodded, and Sophia went, snapping. "I'm not with him anymore."_

_"Lovers tiff?"_

_"...yes."_

_She got up to leave now, but Rebekah stood before her, chuckling. "I apologize for my brother. He's a dick."_

_"Love you too little sister (!)"_

_Sophia found herself walking back to Rebekah and Niklaus' booth, sitting opposite, feeling awkward._

_Rebekah was fascinated-_

_Elijah actually managed to get a lover-?_

_"How long have you two been together?" She asked, intrigued. Sophia paused, then sighed. "About two hundred years now..."_

_Sophia found herself telling the girl her and Elijahs story, how they had met. Fallen in love... everything._

_This was Rebekah. Really and truly. Elijah had told her enough about her to make her genuinely think she knew the Original._

_And Rebekah herself found herself liking the girl. She wasn't like Elijah, definitely not boring._

_And she could tell she missed him a little._

_Klaus had listened to the whole story, intrigued-_

_What a pretty little woman she was. And a laugh too._

_He'd be keeping an eye on that one._

Sophia frowned, then shook her head, scoffing. "What the hell-? That's just..."

"Incredibly blah blah blah. But true." Klaus told her, then leaned forwards, sighing. "Fine. I'll let you remember it all. But don't go trying and failing to kill me when you remember, yes?" He smirked. "You still owe me another kiss anyway. I never got it."

Sophia glared, but then Klaus just said-

_"The whole ten years you spent with me... you can remember it all now."_

Sophia was silent, flinching as the memories came flooding back...

The killing...

The hunting for a doppleganger...

And feelings.

Feelings that involved the man in front of her.

But what had happened in those ten years-?

**Well, seems like Sophia had a little fling with Nik for a while;) don't blame her! Well, flashbacks galore next chapter! Hope you like and review! Thanks! x Nic**


	16. Guilty Pleasures

_Sophia couldn't believe how... annoying Niklaus was._

_Rebekah could tell that the girl was growing more and more pissed off by his words, asking if Elijah was any good in bed. _

_Or if he was a thousand year old virgin._

_"Urgh, just go away Niklaus! You annoying little shit." She growled to him a week later, and he grinned playfully, going. "Why? Your reactions are so very funny."_

_Rebekah sighed, then just went. "Niklaus please. Sophia is our guest."_

_He was silent, then lounged back, rolling his eyes. "So boring."_

_"Go find some unfortunate woman to rape!" Sophia snapped, pushing him out the way, going over to the bar where she ordered a new glass of wine._

_She found she was a little short, but then a coin was rolled across the counter, and then a voice. "Here you go."_

_Sophia sighed, then looked to the young man in looks, not years, saying. "Klaus..."_

_He chuckled, saying. "We got off to a very bad start. Why don't I start over from the beginning? A fresh start?"_

_"Oh Elijah told me enough about you to make me want to rip your heart out. Hybrid."_

_Niklaus loved how feisty she was, then went. "Do you know Gloria sings?"_

_"...maybe. Why?"_

_"She's on tonight. Be my guest?"_

_"No."_

_"Why?"_

_"I don't like you."_

_"They say hate is a passionate emotion." Klaus smirked, leaning forwards and Sophia chuckled, raising a hand and put it to his neck, lips almost touching when she scoffed._

_"The cheek on you."_

_He grinned, then watched her as she stalked off towards his sister, groaning._

_"Your brother keeps making advances at me. Seriously... He is doing my head in."_

_Rebekah chuckled, then shifted closer to the girl, liking her immensely. She was a truly lovely woman, and Elijah had chosen well._

_She was a beauty._

_No wonder Klaus was so besotted as well._

_She leaned over now to the man sat opposite, taking his wrist and let the fresh bitemarks drip its blood into Sophias glass, sighing. "Nik is Nik. Always has been."_

_"You care about him alot, don't you?"_

_Rebekah shrugged. "He's my big brother. I guess... I could never stop loving him."_

_Sophia was silent-_

_Such devotion these Originals._

_What a messed up family..._

_"What happened-? Elijah mentioned something that you've both been running?"_

_"He told you?" Rebekah said, surprised- she hadn't expected that._

_Sophia nodded and the Original groaned. "Yes. But I can't say who... Nik would kill me."_

_"I understand. If he's as stubborn as Elijah... I know it's a waste of time."_

_Rebekah was silent-_

_What an intriguing girl she really was._

Sophia sat alone on top of Glorias roof, staring up at the midnight sky, thinking, remembering...

She'd fallen for Niklaus. Loved him for next to ten years.

There was a little thump now as someone sat down next to her, and she didn't need to turn to know who.

"You see now?" Klaus asked quietly, and Sophia sighed, looking too him. "We didn't have anything... serious, Niklaus. A light relationship with a bit of sex thrown in."

He shrugged at that, going. "It was much more than that my dear. You know that as well as I do..." he raised a hand to her cheek, but she flinched away, muttering. "Don't. I'm with Elijah. I left you to return to him... I will always love him, Nik. I'm sorry. And if you're clinging onto old memories. A fling with a ripper you next to created for ten years... I'm sorry. But she's not the same anymore."

Klaus sighed and nodded. "I know. Just... can you blame me? We had... a connection. I loved you. So much..."

How did she let this happen-? Let a hybrid fall for her-?

Oh yeah. He'd saved her life...

_Sophia was sat next to Rebekah once more, waiting for Niklaus-_

_She'd given in, turning up for the invitation he'd given her._

_Rebekah thought the pair so cute. They really were._

_She'd already made bets with Stefan- that Sophia would fall for her brother._

_Niklaus arrived, then saw the young woman sat with his sister, looking beautiful in a golden dress. So beautiful. Truly._

_Stefan came over now and asked Rebekah for a dance that she took, saying to Sophia. _

_"Dance with him Soph."_

_She left and Niklaus walked over to the girl, going. "Ready my dear?" Sophia didn't answer, staring at his hand that he had now held out for her to take. She sighed, then said. "Don't try anything. I mean it."_

_Niklaus chuckled, then she took it, getting to her feet, letting the hybrid lead her onto the dancefloor, taking up a light dancing position._

_Sophia glanced down at the hand in hers and one on her waist- it felt... strange. She was used to Elijahs hands, but these were softer, more gentle it seemed._

_He was a good dancer like she'd expected, and as he pulled them closer, he asked. "So you and Elijah... you're not together now?"_

_"No." She chuckled, glancing down, and Niklaus grinned. "Then prepare yourself for a hybrid showing you interest."_

_He was cheesy, she knew that very well. But there was another element- _

_He was charming. _

_And she liked it. _

_It had been so long since she'd left Elijah._

_She couldn't hold onto him forever..._

_Klaus smiled when she did, going. "So, am I so bad?"_

_"Well..." Sophia chuckled, replying. "You could start by getting me another drink or two. Then I might see."_

_Niklaus leaned forwards to kiss her, but Sophia smiled, raising a hand and put a finger to his lips, stopping him dead._

_"Not just yet. Wine please."_

_He nodded, then moved back to the bar..._

_Right at the same moment the door was bashed open and shots echoed through the room..._

_Klaus knew from Sophias scream that she'd been hit._

_It all happened in a blur for Sophia, feeling someone yank her up into his arms, yelling for his sister, gone in a flash._

_Sophia was sobbing in agony as Klaus lay her down on the back of the lorry, then told her, smoothing her hair back. "It'll be ok in a moment my dear. Hold on a second-"_

_She nodded, feeling him lift her up again and place her gently down inside, nodding off._

_When Sophia came around, she was vaguely aware of her top half completely naked, face down on a bed._

_She whimpered a little, then went to get up, but a hand held her down, a voice-_

_"Stay down sweetie."_

_But now she turned her head to see Klaus sat upon a stool before her, hands bloodied and a pair of long and thin tipped pliers in his hand._

_"Oww-" She exclaimed and Klaus sighed, showing her one of the twenty three wooden bullets that had caught her in the back. A miracle she was still alive._

_"Stay still. There's only ten more."_

_"It hurts."_

_"I know." _

_Klaus succeeded in getting another out now, setting it down with the others, sighing. "You attract trouble Sophia."_

_"Thanks (!)"_

_He just chuckled, then went. "I like a girl with an element of danger."_

_Sophia was silent the entire time as he got the rest of the bullets out, then when he was done, wiped her back down with a warm, wet cloth, rubbing the blood away._

_He reluctantly looked away as she pulled the dress he'd got her on, then sighed, flowing freely down her back. When he looked back, Sophia asked. "What happened-?"_

_"An attack. Aimed at me and Rebekah."_

_"Is Rebekah ok-? Where is she?"_

_"...she's gone for a while." Klaus just muttered, loneliness taking over him-_

_He hated being so alone._

_And Sophia... could be that companion he desperately wanted now that Stefan and Rebekah was gone._

_He liked her. Alot._

_Plus he owed her. He'd saved her life._

_"I'm sorry."_

_Klaus nodded, then sighed. "Thank you."_

_Sophia was silent, but said. "I could... come with you, if you want me to? I have nowhere else to go..."_

_He was taken aback, but then smiled. A genuine one and he nodded._

_"I would love that very much."_

_Sophia smiled, then nodded._

_"Ok then."_

Sophia groaned, closing her eyes. "Niklaus... Nik. I can't be with you anymore. I can't at all. I'm with Elijah. You know that when I left, I wanted to forget you to get rid of the guilt."

"And now you remember. Feel guilty?"

"...I do." Sophia muttered, and Klaus rolled his eyes, putting his arm around her shoulder, going. "Love. I know. But... we're still friends right?"

"You made me your slave." Sophia snapped, and Klaus sighed, taking her face in his hands, going. "Not anymore."

Sophia felt the compulsion lift-

Had he really liked her that much-? Enough to let her go?

Let her go back to Elijah?

"Thank you." She muttered and Klaus nodded.

_"No problem sweetheart."_

**A little filler and flashback chapter! Rebekah back the next one;D glad you're all still reading! Hope you continue to review! Thanks! x Nic**


End file.
